The Elite
by LifeOfRed
Summary: Walk through the lives of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, in which being rich can't be all fun and games. Having all you want done for you, isn't that appealing as it sounds, especially when you have siblings to annoy you. And with romance getting in the way.
1. I'm Already Pitying You're Soul Mate

Chapter 1

"Yeah! I know!"

"Ahan!"

"She was acting like a total bitch! Someone had to give her a taste of her own medicine!"

"Totally!" said a 17-year-old girl, lying on her master sized queen bed. She was sprawled on her stomach, a 'Vogue' magazine whose pages had red marker circles on one of the most prestigious dresses. Her blonde hair on one finger as she flipped them over and over. Her room was bright pink with a bit of red and lilac (which her sister nagged her about coloring). Her bright teal blue eyes were wide with mirth as she grinned widely. She had a 'blackberry' in the other free hand, that was not toying with her hair.

Obviously the person on the other line of the call was giving the new ins and outs of her senior year's goof ups. Who got together with who, and who broke up with who to trail after a long time crush. 'It was all the trends' that is what she would say when her sister came barging in, which would happen in tee minus five seconds.

5...4...3...2..1..

"STARLET CLAIRE MANSON! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" said a very aggravated girl, who just became 20 a few weeks ago.

Samantha Elizabeth Manson, who was better called Sam by her fellow companions (If not! she would claw their eyes out with her bare hands) entered her sister's room. Her silky raven haired locks flowing as she entered into the pathetic excuse of a decorated room. She was seething with anger, and she was in her yoga clothes, which meant that the whole house had to be like a church while she did yoga.

Her unusual amethyst eyes were narrowed on her sister who was ignoring her by turning around and lying on her back as her hair flowed past the bed post and touched the tiled floor.

"Sammy! I'm talking on the phone! Can you just leave." it was more of an order than a request. If her tone didn't piss the raven haired beauty, then the stupid pet name most certainly did. But she had to keep her united front, so that she could prove to her family that she was a grown and mature person.

She took a deep breath and exhaled all her anger with one blow and said to her sister in a dangerously low voice, "Star! I am doing my yoga practice, I want you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" at the last note her voice raised higher that it made her sister cringe and tell the person, to whom she was talking (more like gossiping) that she'll call her in a bit. She flipped and sat upright in her bed which was filled with cute pink ribbons and white cuddly teddy bears. At which Sam choked always.

"Sam! I was talking on the phone, so if you would just leave so that I could resume my conversation. Oh! and close the door on your way out" she said as she dismissed her sister again. This was becoming a routine, she would come to her room at exactly 9 in the morning and interrupt her conversation and after blowing some steam on Star, she would go stomping back to her room, and made sure that everyone found out that she was angry. But that didn't stop Star from doing what she did best, Annoy the living day light (or in Sam's case, the deadly darkness) out of her beloved elder sister.

Sam would brood in the dark confines of the room and leave the house before lunch without so much of a 'goodbye' and come home in the wee hours of night. Then it was off to bed with her.

And dear God, did she hate the weekends, when she had no excuse of work or something and had to face her entire family for a whole day, by spending quality 'Family Fun Time', as her overly preppy mother said.

She needed her own joint so that she didn't have to bear with her preppy parents and over bearing sister, but her parents wouldn't let her. They would start acting all sad and stuff and say things like, 'You're right Sammykins, now you're all grown up, why would you need your old parents'. That would make her all guilty and stuff, so she had to postpone her house hunting.

The only member of her family that she enjoyed talking to, was her grandmother. The old but witty Ida Manson, who was the only member of the family that understood her. Maybe it was because that both of them were alike, Sam did share her grandmothers 'Wild Streak'. And she got her looks from her grandmother, the same black hair and amethyst eyes. The same love for plants and being a firm feminist. Protecting the rights of animals and stuff that no body gave a second thought to.

On the other hand, Star Manson. She got her looks from her father and mother, her father's blonde hair and her mother's teal blue eyes, and the cheeky preppy-ness that came as a side deal package from both her parents.

Well coming towards the matter at hand. Sam turned around and started stomping, again. And slammed the door shut behind her.

Even in broad daylight she liked to shut her bedroom covers, so that no sun light could penetrate in her room, whose temperature was always cold, and it was the middle of summer. Her candlelights were lit. This was her safe haven and she wanted her life to be the same, calm and serene. She just breathed in her favorite candles which emitted a scent like lilacs. She could focus, stay calm and focus. She closed her eyes as she lay down on her bed and just breathed.

_Stay calm and focus, Stay calm and focus, Stay calm and..._

"STAR!" she screamed.

"What!?" was her sister's reply from the other room.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

The voices stopped, of her sister's obnoxious giggling.

* * *

"It's not my fault that she's bitter!" said Star to her friend on the phone. "She's been like this forever" she said again. "And I can't stop it, I'm almost feel pity for the guy who dated her in freshman, he had the guts to stand her, but I don't."

"Yeah! I know."

"Yup! your right Tiff, she does need a man."

"I'm pitying him already."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON! GET YOUR LAZY BUT OFF OF BED" said a ginger haired girl after hundreds of times knocking on her brother's door. She told their butler to wake him, then his own dog. But it was time she settled a score with her little brother. She banged the door again.

A ruffling of sheets and a bone cracking sounds later, the door opened to a tousled raven haired man in the same clothes he wore yesterday. _Honestly he doesn't even change before bed_.

His tired sapphire eyes looked at his sister with sheer and utter boredom, hoping she could get the message that he had duty calls last night, and he needed his beauty sleep, not that he needed it, all the girls swooned at just the meer sight of him, bed head or not.

He yawned and cracked his back bone as his eyes shifted to sleep in the door way. That was until his sister smacked him on the head that he opened one eye. He groaned, "What?!"

"Danny, get dressed, lunch is ready" she said as she turned around. He shut the door and walked towards his bed, or he thought he was walking towards his bed.

His sister stood outside his room with her arms crossed and a smirk dangling from her lips.

5...4...3...2..1...BANG...THUD.

_Now he is fully awake._

Her job there was done so she walked elegantly towards the dining room.

Meanwhile, Danny rubbed his nose as he made, yet another appointment with his wall and went in his bathroom after picking out a pair of jeans and shirt from his wardrobe, he always wondered how his clothes went in there in the first place, and went in the bathroom, still slumped.

He got changed and awaited the wrath of his families wackiness as he descended down stairs towards the dining room. His sisters were already there, with Danielle fighting her food and Jazz silently using a fork and knife. Her mother doing the same.

"Morning" he said in a raspy tone, sleep still tumbling its after effects on his body.

They all greeted him as he sat down, his breakfast was put in front of him by his sister who insisted upon just eggs and bacon. Man how was he going to survive till lunch with this. But he dared not voice one complain, because looks tell that Jazz is in a very bad mood. The family ate in silence as Danny asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He went out for golf with his friends, since you, obviously, weren't going to wake up" his mother Madelyn Fenton said. He threw his head back and groaned loudly. His Dad went without him, which meant that he had to spend the entire day watching soap operas with his sister and mother. Can life get any better.

"No! No! why me" he started pleading to the heavens for his bad luck, as Danielle laughed and muttered 'Big Baby'.

"Oh! c'mon sweetie. Because of you sleeping you missed a happy family morning" his mother said in a gleeful tone.

"Happy family morning Mom?!" Danny said in an incredulous tone, "You call watching Looney Tunes with this brat in the morning 'Happy Family Morning?!" he pointed towards Danielle. She just stuck her tongue out him and said, "Hey! I let you watch WWE in the night and you couldn't even sit through even one of my 'Rise and Shine' episodes?"

He just put his elbows on the table and placed his head on the table.

"Elbows Off!" ordered Jazz and he yelled something unintelligible and pulled his chair back and went towards his room.

That meant that he was going to catch a burger or two at the Nasty Burger with Tucker and come home at night. This wasn't how Maddie expected a Family Weekend to go, but it had been happening for forever.

"Honestly! he doesn't have any manners, he left his breakfast and didn't pull the chair back in, how is he going to find a girl with this attitude?" said Jazz as Danielle turned her azure gaze at her 22-year-old sister and smirked.

"I'm pitying her already."

* * *

**Okay another story of mine. Don't worry I'm going to upload the chapters of the other stories. So this idea just popped in on my head yesterday night and I thought why not. Hope you like it, I didn't think this story till the end but still I tried. If you want anything added just PM me, PLEASE.  
Oh and thanks for the positive feed back on THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER, don't forget the POLLS.  
**

**Love**

**Red**


	2. A Few Drinks Won't Hurt

Chapter 2

"And then they all started ganging up on me, I mean, even pipsqueak. I'm not that lazy! Am I?" said a very tensed Danny Fenton, after his 'family morning events', he came running to the Nasty Burger. Of course he called Tucker, that guy was like a right hand man to Danny, not that he would ever refer to him like that, Tuck would probably hit him a few times and dump all their past friendship in the trash and never talk to him again. Or worse, he could simply turn him into the Guys in White. From there he would have trouble keeping his secret identity.

You see, Danny had a secret identity, which was basically Tucker's fault. His parents created weapons. And those weapons were not just ordinary weapons, they were anti-ghost weapons. Amity Park was known as Paranormal Center. All ghosts, lost souls, spirits and such stuff were crowded in Amity. Which was again Tucker's fault, but this time along with Danny's.

Many years ago, in freshman year of Danny's High School, his parents decided to create a ghost portal, a doorway to the realm where all kind of specters resided. It was their infatuation since their college days, and with Jack Fenton's inherited wealth, they managed to put the 'Frank' back in 'Frankenstein', well that was what Jazz said when she saw the portal. The portal that they created was attached to a huge supply of ectoplasm that they got from exorcist, and no 'the Fentons' were not exorcist.

Anyway, they created a portal and plugged it in, but nothing happen, they went through all the calculations but with little success, they ultimately gave up. They thought that maybe they could try their college mistakes (yes they did try to create a ghost portal in college, which resulted in the their friend being hospitalized for years), but they failed again.

After much persuasion on the behalf of his best friend, the one and only Tucker Foley, he went in the portal and tripped, and pushed the 'on' button while he was falling, yes in near future he did think, what kind of idiot would put an 'on' and 'off' switch _in _the portal. After he turned the switch on, he felt pain and pain, and lets guess, pain. He got electrocuted and his DNA fused with ectoplasm, resulting him becoming a half ghost.

After some time, the portal started releasing ghosts and the whole town became Ghost Central.

That was when he decided to put his powers to use, and he became the towns resident ghost hero, Danny Phantom. No one knew his secret identity other than Tucker, and his sisters, who _had_ to catch him transform on the wrong time. They supported him, and he will always be grateful, even if he didn't show it.

Right now he was explaining his morning events to his best friend, who was half listening and half paying attention to him. It was a daily routine for Tucker, this happen every day, but Danny wouldn't stop whining.

"They don't even know half of what I have to face, and they still gang up on me. I mean both of them know my secret, yet they're the ones who always piss me off. Ugh, I need a vacation" he said as he slammed his head on the table. All the while, Tucker finished his game 'Doom 3; The Blood Bath', well it was a new record, Danny always seemed to whine even after he finished his game. But now he managed to shut up just when he finished his game.

He adjusted his glasses over his smoky green eyes, he was still wearing his ridiculous red beret.

"Dude! you do need a vacation...and you need to party" Tucker told his friend who lifted his head but slumped back in his chair. "Dash's throwing a party in his apartment, wanna come buddy, you could meet a girl or two...or three," he said, then added as an after thought, "Or more." This always happen to Danny, whenever he went to a party with girls, junkies, and lots of drinks. He would get snatched by blondes or sometimes brunettes. He got jealous sometimes, because his friend got all the hotties.

"Fine" was the grumbled reply from Danny, and Tucker cheered, at least he was willing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam was sitting in the back yard in a one piece bathing suit, with sun glasses. But she was not tanning, she was avoiding the sun at all cost, which was why the umbrella above her was extra-large that shaded her entire body. She was reading a book, a gory goth novel with lots of blood shed and dark romance. The pool glistening in front of her. Her face painted with a usual scowl. And then the question rises, if Sam Manson is a goth, then why is she in broad daylight.

Good question, she was rudely taken out of her room by her mother who wanted the room to be vacuumed and stuff. It was clean but her mother wasn't satisfied. That would also explain the scowl.

Her sister came tip toeing towards her sister. From the way her sister was shifting her weight from one foot to the other, was enough to make Sam guess that she wanted something, which meant that she had to give her usual response.

Star opened her mouth but before she could utter a word Sam said, "No" not even looking at her as she flipped her page.

"But I didn't even ask you yet" Star complained, it was really hard to get through the thick skull of her sister.

"Still No" said Sam as she read the part where the vampire sucked the blood of his poor victim.

"Sammy please I need your cell phone, I need to call my friend" Star got on her knees and practically started pleading, "Please!" Oh man did she enjoying watching her plead. Sam smirked, "No!" a little more force fully this time.

Her sister pretended to start crying, like that was gonna help. That was when her phone rang and she picked it from the side table and tapped the screen.

"Hey Val!" Sam said and shooed her sister away. Her sister stomped her way in the mansion through the sliding door.

"Hey Sam! you free tonight?" asked Val from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah..." she asked, not sure of what Valerie was planning.

"Good! pick you up a 6!" Valerie exclaimed and was about to shut the phone when Sam started screaming on the other line, "Wait wait wait wait, what am I free for? Val whats going on?" she asked, she didn't want her friend to drag her to some kiddy pool party where people were more shallow than the water in which they were splashing.

"Oh party time girl. Weekend. You. Me. To a party. And _Boys_" she said gleefully. Oh yeah that was how she wanted to spend her weekend, getting drunk and watching people get drunk in front of her and then watch as they groped at each other. It was perfectly serene if she stayed in her house and watch her sister beg her for her phone and then watch as Star would start talking to her prep friends then watch as her mother told her the aspects of pastel colored clothing, and how they had a bright effect on one's personality. That they make you smile and make you want to be a pop princess.. And then watch as her dad go on and on about how she should listen to her mother's advice and watch as her grandmother smirk at her glum mood.

Well come to think of it, it would be better if she got drunk and think that her life is what she want it to be.

So without further hesitation she answered, "Okay." She knew that Valerie was probably doing a victory dance in her room.

_Besides, a few drinks won't hurt._

* * *

**Okay people, don't make me beg and please review, I'm new about this fanfiction writing thing, so I want to know how I should write, if there are any grammatical mistakes that I didn't catch, let me know. Oh and POLLS, oh also that I am not sure of what I should do in further chapters so I need advice, tell me if you want any addition. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO ADD BY PM'S. I'm desperate.  
**

**Love,**

**Red**


	3. You?

Chapter 3

Oh how wrong she was.

Valerie came to Sam's mansion at exactly 6, just like she promised. Valerie was consistent that they take her car. But when Val saw how Sam was dressed for the party, she got really mad, 'I mean seriously, people dress better at a funeral', that was what she said. So it took them half an hour more to dress Sam up properly. Sam's mother was really happy that her eldest daughter was finally going to open her social circle.

Sam got into a knee-length deep red dress which was strapless. And Valerie managed to hoop Sam's straight silky hair into ringlets. Now she was dressed like a party.

They reached the party at 7 pm. Now it wasn't hard to find the apartment, because of the music that was blaring out of the doors and windows, it really wasn't all that of a headache. When Sam entered the apartment, she was getting second thoughts.

But what lie ahead of her was something that made her think that maybe listening to her mother, was a better idea.

In exactly 10 minutes, she lost contact with Valerie who started drinking like crazy. In exactly 3 hours, Valerie was completely drunk and was dancing (groping) with some guy (guys). Sam herself managed to get in a tight situation. At first she was strictly against drinking, but after watching all the people in the party being in so close physical contact with each other made her want to get her mind somewhere else.

She entered the kitchen after hearing somewhat, three declarations of love and five proposals of marriage between boys and girls who met only 3 to 4 hours ago.

She took a some water that was lying on the counter and drank it in on gulp, the water tasted funny to her. Or at least she thought it was water. That was when she saw a couple...doing it...on the kitchen table. She ran out seething. This was why she hated parties, too much incorporate music with people who drank their asses off and were doing and saying stuff that made her puke.

Then she looked around and reached the far corner of the room which had more drinks on a table. She tried ignoring it a bit, but then she saw Valerie with that same guy with whom she ran with before. He had her to the wall and was having a very intense make out session.

_Stupid people, stupid drinks, stupid Dash for throwing the party and stupid Valerie for bringing her here and stupid guy who was making her feel so incredibly blissful._

She then thought that, how do people feel when they are cherished like that. She did went out on a few dates in high school, but all of them were lying cheap hunks of punk junk. She had been kissed, but it was always the guy initiating it. She was never told a simple 'I love you' and she was very much virgin. In college she forgot how to have fun and stayed in the study zone which made people dislike her more.

But for once she wanted to feel loved.

_So screw this, screw everyone, _she thought as she took hold of the bottle and drank it. After an hour or so, she was tipsy. She was waltzing here and there with the now empty bottle and was giving flirtatious remarks to all the boys who just smiled goofly at her. She reached the stairs of Dash's deluxe apartment and reached up. She reached a room whose door was ajar and she heard heated breathes coming from inside, so she shushed no one particular and said, "Be quite, their sleeping."

So she waltzed downstairs and that was when someone blew her to the wall.

She yelped, but she had as much sense when she saw that the guy was pulling at her dress. She pushed his hands away, but his hands came in contact with her wrists and he put her hands above her head and locked them there with his hand, the other hand was caressing her cheek.

So all the years of desire took over her as she kissed him. She was surprised that the guy didn't taste like alcohol, there were traces of alcohol, but he tasted more like mint and honey and she couldn't imagine to pull away. She let his lips work the magic. His hands caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and reached the dangerous border on her chest, all the while keeping his lips busy with hers.

She tilted her head back and he traced his lips over the soft and smooth skin of her neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer and moaned softly. She still couldn't see who he was, but she didn't care. When his hand went towards her thighs and went up and up until it reached a very dangerous spot, she snapped and started to pull her hands from his iron grip and when she succeeded, she put her hands on his nicely toned chest and pushed him off of her. He pulled back but then lunged at her again but she slapped him. The music blaring in the apartment.

As Amethyst met Sapphire orbs and she ran towards the nearest exit.

Valerie or not, she was getting the hell out of this place. She ran out, and reached the door. When she was outside, she took a deep breath. She was immensely drunk but she had enough sense to know where her house was, she didn't take the car but ran.

At exactly 12, she reached her house and took out her keys, thank goodness she didn't take her bag off at the party, she didn't want to knock and let her parents see her in this condition. She ran towards her room. Good thing her family was asleep. She reached her room and went inside, locked the door behind her crashed onto the bed and sprawled herself on the queen sized bed and let the drink take control.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She woke up from an extreme headache...and the knocking on her door. She groaned, her shoulder was numb from the position she was in, and her entire body was killing her.

She managed to reach the door and give the person on the other side, a piece of her mind. She opened the door to reveal their house butler.

"Miss Manson, lunch is ready." he said and left quietly. She closed the door, her head was killing her but she didn't want her parents to see her like this. She managed to reach the bathroom. She turned the light on and walked towards the bath tub while crossing the mirror. She walked past it, but walked back with wide eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, her eye liner was spread and her lipstick was smudged. Her clothes were a lost cause and her hair had several knots. She looked more like a panda than a raccoon.

But what caught her eyes were the two love bites that her assaulter had given.

_Oh, if I ever find that asshole, he is dead._

But she couldn't remember anything but the bright blue eyes.

She took a bath and managed to look presentable and went to the dining room. When her sister saw her she choked on the water and started laughing, _well at least she didn't get her manners from mom and dad_. She glared at her and started eating her meal.

"It's a scorching dessert out there, why are you wearing a turtle neck?" was her sister's question as she looked at her smugly, like she knew something.

"Buzz off!" was Sam's grumbled reply.

"Sweetie don't fight at the table" her mother said, _what are we? Twelve_, Sam thought angrily but her stomach was about to digest itself so she focused her attention on the meal. While a girl came and gave a few letters to her mom.

Pamela Manson very neatly looked at them and then one letter caught her eye and she grinned gleefully. "Jerry, the Robinson's 50th anniversary is coming. Didn't you know?" she asked her husband who was reading the newspaper. He looked up and said, "He did mention when we were playing pool last week."

"Huh! Okay Its...on 1st May" she looked at the date knowingly, "Its tomorrow." She said as she called the girl who brought the letters, "When did these arrive?" she asked her harshly, but Sam still grumbled.

"Today Ma'am" the girl said.

Her mother dismissed the girl and looked at her husband, "Jeremy I want you to talk with that post man, who does he think he is! If this invite wasn't brought earlier, we would've missed the anniversary." There her mother went on and on about what kind of sap the post man was and how he should do his job. Sam completely tuned out, _why doesn't Grandma sit with us at lunch?_

"Okay girls I want you two to look your best for tomorrow" Pamela declared as Star happily ate the rest of her lunch while Sam looked at her mother in disbelief, "I'm not going, I have a job to attend to."

"Oh hush dear! It's a family invite, all of us are going" her mother said offhandedly and ate her food.

"Mom! I'm not going and that's final" Sam declared and pulled the chair out and went towards her room.

"Just because your twenty, doesn't mean that we're no longer you're parents. You will go Samantha and that's final" her mother said and Sam narrowed her eyes on her and growled and stomped all the way to her room.

_I hate my life._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

This party was at least better than the last one. She had her space, but she still couldn't forget last night. The makeup covered her love bites. But it was a horrible experience, one she never want to witness again.

Someone tugged her hand and she turned around in alarm. Valerie was standing there, really happy.

"Hey Sam! How you doing? You left the party early!" she said as Sam looked at her with pure raw anger. She was going to answer but Valerie pulled her towards the other side of the building.

"Never mind, there is someone you should meet. He's an old high school friend" she said as she pulled Sam forwards. It was hard for her to wear such a huge heel with such a long dress. At least it was black. This one had straps and it was touching the floor.

Valerie rounded her and she saw a mass a black hair. The boy had his back towards them and was chatting freely with a guy with spectacles.

"Sam I'd like you to meet Danny Fenton" Valerie introduced as the boy turned around and met Valerie's friend that she had been going on and on for hours.

He turned around and met a beautiful girl.

Amethyst met Sapphire orbs and both eyes widened in recognition.

"You!" both yelled in unison at each other.

* * *

**Tat tada, okay so all must've guessed how this is going and how this is not love at first sight. I never believed in that shit. Okay so I wanted to say that i'm trying to reach all five chapters of my stories and then I will update them all. I hope you like this, and please review. ALSO GO TO THE POLLS. Oh and please PM me and tell me how to go on further, I didn't think this story through so please I need suggestions. I will update soon.**

**Love**

**Red**


	4. For The Best

Chapter 4

"You sick sick, son of a bitch!"

And with that Sam jumped forward, and kicked Danny to the ground. She was strangling him, if the way she was lying on top of him didn't make him lose his breathing, the hands wrapped around his neck definitely did. She was going to kill him, and in front of a crowd. At least, if he died, they would have evidence.

"You fucking asshole!" Sam was practically screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone was trying to pull her away from Danny.

And after an eye blink Sam was pulled upright by Valerie, who was restricting her movements by wrapping her arms around her. "Let me at'em, let me at'em" Sam was struggling to get out of Valerie's grasp, but that girl was a 9th degree black belt and was way too strong for Sam to handle.

Danny was still on the ground looking with wide eyes at the girl who was going becoming a homicidal.

"Sam! What's the matter" Valerie managed to let out, while trying desperately to calm Sam down, she was making a scene, it wouldn't be late before...

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson! What on earth are you doing?!" Pamela Manson screamed at her daughter, after she heard screaming and yelling, she came running towards the mid of the crowd that had been formed because of her daughter's behaviors.

She took a hold of Sam's wrist and jerked her sharply, "Samantha! Answer me!" her mother demanded. This was not going to end well, and she knew it, because her daughter was blazing fireballs from her eyes at the man in front of them, well below them, actually.

"This guy jumped me!" Sam screamed, while trying to get away from her mother's grasp, but failing. _Gee is everyone stronger here. _She pointed a finger towards the guy lying on the floor, who was shell-shocked, "This asshole is dead!" Sam yelled and slipped from her mother's grasp as Danny pulled back.

"Samantha!" again Pamela took a hold of Sam's wrist and turned Sam so she faced her. And then everything happen all of a sudden. Neither one knew the outcome and the whole crowd went silent as Pamela Manson slapped her daughter across the cheek.

Sam's head was looking down as she traced her fingers on her cheek, the crowd was gasping and faint whispers and murmurs were heard. Sam was wide-eyed, but then she looked at her mother who had her hands on her mouth. It looked as if she didn't want to do it but she did.

Sam sneered at her mother and said, "Good day, Miss Manson."

And with that she took hold of her clutch that was lying on the nicely tiled floor and walked out of the hall through the double doors, leaving the Danny in a daze of what had just happen because of him.

Pamela broke out of her reverie and ran towards the doors, not caring one bit of what ever the crowd around her thought about what had just transpired. Her high heel stilettos making it impossible for her to match her daughter's pace. "Samantha!" she called out but, Sam was just disappeared through thick air.

Pamela reached outside, her faint sniffles were heard. That was when Star came outside.

"Mom!" she called her mother. Her mother stopped and turned around to look at her daughter. "Star! Sweetie, I have to go to your sister". She was hysterical, Star came and embraced her mother, "Mom, you shouldn't go right now, Sam is already angry, if she sees you she'll get more mad. You stay here, I'll go and check on her" she assured her mother and tried real hard to make her stop those sobs.

She went towards the direction her sister went, as Pamela Manson quietly went inside to face the crowd.

Her relationship with her elder daughter was already strained, and this was just proving to be an open opportunity for Sam to just leave the house. She just hoped that she could get her daughter back.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Again Sam was running from a party. She had enough of all this mess that followed her around. She was boiling in anger, and all she wanted to do was just be able to go back in time and just replace her family with some average family, with parents that cared about you and not about their name, and sisters or brothers that always looked out for each other.

Her eyes were stinging, but she was not going to cry. Crying meant that your weak and have to cry over all the things that were out of your hands. She was not weak and she wasn't going be to be showing that effect in near future.

She reached her house and knocked the door, the butlers were home. A man came and opened the door, she rushed past him towards her room.

When she entered her room, the first thing she did was that she took hold of a the picture that was framed and was lying on her nightstand. It was their family photo, she gripped it real hard. _They never cared, they never will._

She hit it real hard on the ground and the glass broke, then she ran towards her closet and pulled out a suitcase and started throwing all her belongings in. Star came to her room but she didn't even spare her a glance.

"Sam! stop it, you have to stop" she was trying to pull her away from all this, but Sam always pushed her aside. She was trying real hard, but Sam had a thick skull. She was trying to tell her to stop and was pulling her but she wasn't going to listen. Why should she? Her parents always thought that Star was the favorite child, she was in that category. She was the kind of daughter they wanted Sam to be. She had the attitude and was the preppy kind, that her parents adored.

Sam was the mistake, she was the rebel, so if her mother had finally given the final blow then she shouldn't just sit around and let them sweet talk her again.

She was finalising the scores.

She finished packing and took out her duffel bag and suitcase and ran towards the exit, Star hot on her heels.

She ran down the stairs and was about to open the door when...

"Where do you think your going, Bubeleh?" her grandma asked as Sam gripped the door knob.

"Out" she said withe her teeth clenched then added, "For good." Her grandma said nonchalantly, "Okay!"

"Grandma, I know you don't want me to..." she trailed, "Say what?!" Her grandma gave her an easy smile, "I said, Okay. Do what you want, but where exactly are you going?" her grandma was a real enigma, and that was why both of them had a real bond.

"I'm staying at Val's tonight, then I'm gonna go to find an apartment first thing in the morning" Sam said as she fully turned to face her grandmother, Ida just nodded and turned her electronic scooter towards her room. Sam called after her, "Your not asking me to stop?"

Ida Manson turned to face her, "If you want to go, then so be it. When you have a mind-set for something you never really care what other's opinions are." Sam bit her lower lip and furrowed her eye brows.

"But your angry right now, and I wouldn't be surprised that you want to kill a person or two. But it would be best if you came back. Go and blow some steam, then come back" Ida pulled her scooter further towards Sam and put her hand on her shoulder. She then patted her cheek. Sam pulled back lightly, "She had no right to do it in front of everyone." It was a whisper but Ida heard.

"Since when did you give a rat's ass about what other people thought about you" she laughed, Sam opened her mouth to say something but then shut up. She did have a point, Sam never really cared about what other thought about her. That was how she survived high school and college. If she started to care about what the entire population of stuck up teens thought about her then either she would have turned like them, or she would have become one of those depressed teens that always locked themselves and created a stone wall in front of them, and she hated both options.

That was how she had become secluded and depended on her self.

Ida frowned when she saw the far away look on her grand daughter's face. Sam was the single most strongest person she had seen. She lifted her chin up with her hands and made Sam look at her in the eye, the wild streak back in Ida's eyes, "Tell you what, you go and blow some steam. Kick pillows, take a hot shower bath and kick a guy or two. Anything to repress your anger. Then when you've cooled down, give me a call and I'll make an appointed with your mother. And I'll make sure that she's the one that apologizes first."

Ida smirked at her, and Sam just had to smile.

"Please Sam, okay" Sam looked from her grand mother to her sister who was on the last of the stair steps, who obviously saw and heard everything.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Okay" she smiled at both of them and went out.

Her grandma looked at the door with a smug look, "My job here is done." She then turned towards her room as Star silently prayed for things to turn back to normal.

* * *

**Okay, this was a lame chapter. I really had no clue about repressing feelings, but I tried. I was going to update soon, but I got sick and had to be admitted in the hospital. I am back and I will try to update real soon. I will update my other stories when all of them are leveled with 5 chapters, and I'm not sure that I would be able to update daily because my college classes are starting. I just wanted to say that thank you for you're positive feed back. Love you all for that. Again I'm telling all of you to tell me what to add in this story by PM's so please send it.  
**

**And I had a review from a guest, she/he (I think its a she) was asking that I should add describe why Danny jumped Sam, well I was gonna explain in the next chapter. Because the next chapter will be showing a nervous wreck Danny and a consoling but ignoring Tucker.**

**POLLS**

**Love**

**Red**


	5. Take The Bullet

Chapter 5

"I am so ruined."

Tucker was sitting on Danny's bed in his house and was counting Danny's spaceships for the billionth time. And Danny, well Danny had been pacing for a good two days. "I am so ruined" Danny said for the billionth time again.

"You know, I've been hearing that same sentence for two days straight, D...cut it out" Tucker pointed at Danny's pacing, he most certainly was going to dig holes on the floor if he continued, "Your giving me a migraine."

Danny stopped and shifted his worried eyes towards Tucker. Danny couldn't even think straight, he was nervous and scared and most of all he was guilt stricken. Tucker had been with Danny ever since they came back from the party. Well someone had to talk some sense into him. His parents were extremely angry at him, and Jazz, who always poked her nose in Danny's affairs, wasn't talking to him. That meant that he was stuck with him.

"Can you at least tell me what happen that your so ruined?" Tucker asked his best friend since pre school, who was back at pacing.

"Tuck, I almost raped a girl. How am I ever going to live up with myself. And not only that, I also ruined her relationship with her parents" Danny was being hysterical, that much Tucker knew. His friend might be one of those ripped guys, but he wasn't a play boy. He had a list of girlfriends, but he wasn't the one that started the relationship, or the one that ended it for that matter. His friend was just captain clueless, and if you ever called him that, he would look at you funny and then ask profusely why you called him that.

Tucker was the sane one, and it was because of him that Danny survived the hungry eyes of all the hormone fanatic girls, who eyed him like meat, and Tucker knew how that worked.

Tucker sighed deeply as he saw the worried look on his face, he had asked Danny of what he did, but Danny would just go on and on that he was ruined. Again Danny was shaking his head and mumbling something incoherent and, well, what do you know, pacing. Well Tucker had enough. He took off from his lotus position on Danny's bed and walked up to Danny and took a hold of him by his shoulders and shook him, "Snap out of it!"

Well, at least that broke his daze. He looked at Tucker then walked towards his bed and sat down with his head in his hands, and sat like that for 5 minutes as silence etched the room, "Well aren't you going to tell me?" Tucker asked, growing impatient with time, he had better things to do then carry Danny on the pity ride.

"I was with Paulina and she was kissing me...then I don't know she just giggled and ran towards the stairs" he was trying real hard to remember, "And then I just took off towards where she went...then I saw someone climbing off the stairs, I thought it was her so I stopped her from going anywhere. And I would've pulled back, but the next thing I know, that the girl was kissing me. I thought that it must be Paulina, so...so I got carried away. Until she pushed me off, she slapped me and, I-I guess that I could finally think again. She ran, the only thing I saw, were those beautiful violet eyes" Danny sighed. Tucker smirked, _'Beautiful violet eyes huh_!' he knew his friend had a far away look on his face.

Tucker snapped his fingers in front of Danny's face to break him from his daze. Danny just looked away.

Danny then carried on, "And now she's mad, and I've ruined her social and personal life" he sighed, "Maybe I should just change my identity and go and live in the Hawaiian beaches."

Tucker smiled and said, "You know what mental images I get when someone mentions Hawaii?" he watched as Danny's face grimaced, "Girls in bikinis?"

Tucker nodded enthusiastically. Danny looked away, "You know, Val will kill you when she hears that, anyways Tuck what should I do" he pleaded at his best friend who held his chin in his hand.

"Apologize" came a voice from the doorway. Danielle Fenton, a.k.a, Dani, who was carbon copy of Danny came toddling in. She was 12 but she knew what kind of deal her brother had locked himself in.

"Go away Danielle, I'm not in the mood" Danny slumped further.

Danielle just smiled and sat down on one of Danny's plush chairs.

Tucker looked from Dani to Danny, "Tsk tsk tsk, Danny, you _are_ losing your touch" he asked Danny and sat down beside him. Danny looked up at him with a confused look, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The fact that you can't even keep your little sister out of the room, and you call yourself the enterer of the lion's den. pfft. Maybe we should rename you to Richard. Richard is another name for dick right" Tucker said as he and Dani laughed.

"Thank you Tucker, for ruining my younger sister's vocabulary" Danny said as he looked angrily at Tucker, who held his hands up.

"Well my vocabulary has been increased since the party, I mean c'mon, 'Asshole', 'Bastard' and 'Son of a Bitch'. That girl had style" Danielle laughed again as Danny returned to his slumping position.

"Anyway, Danny, you have to apologize. And I don't know how, but you have to. I'm off to meet someone special, so buh bye" Tucker stood up, but turned around and looked at Danny again, "Oh and, if by any chance, which is 100%, you don't make out of this alive..." he trailed, "Can I keep your comic book collection?" Danny looked up at him with a murderous glare.

Dani quirked up and looked back at Tucker, "Hey, but I'm keeping the 'Watchman' series!" That received another glare from Danny.

"Okay, you can keep those, I have them at my house" Tucker said. By this time Danny took his pillow and buried his face in it as he mumbled, "Their ganging up on me, their ganging up on me."

"And I can keep this room, this ones bigger" Dani looked happier by every passing moment.

Tucker then said, "You betcha sis" he high-fived Dani and left after saying, "Bye Deez."

Leaving Danny to wallow in his self-pity.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You know, you've been kicking that pillow for hours now."

Sam was currently, at Valerie's apartment for two days. The punching pillow thing, helped relieve some anger. She was imagining, _his_ face on the pillow. She was going to give him a bloody nose. She was smirking evilly as cries of pain and agony reached ears.

"You know, I have a huge steak in the kitchen, you could punch that" Valerie suggested, as Sam turned towards her and wrinkled her nose, "I'm not punching something that was once a living animal. That's just sick Val" she said as she resumed kicking the pillows. Valerie just sighed, "He's not like that."

For two days Valerie was trying to give a clearer outlook of Danny on Sam, but was Sam going to listen to her, No.

Sam just snorted, at times like these, its best not to talk, but just tune the buzzing off.

"I've known him since 7th grade, we became good friends. He always looked out for the people who got picked on. We even dated in high school, I almost regret breaking things up and...why are you looking at me like that?" Valerie gave a weirded face, as she watched Sam's eyes widen at her last statement, "You already have a boyfriend, why don't you share these thoughts with him?"

"He wouldn't stand a chance against me and Danny" there was something in that sentence that made Sam look at Val in confusion. But Valerie shrugged it off, as the bell rang, "That better be who I think it is!" And with that she trotted out of the room towards the door.

The door opened to reveal Tucker, "Hey Val! How you doing?" Val just shook her head and closed the door behind him.

"I just took care of mister pouty pants and...What is she doing here?" Tucker asked as he saw Sam enter the living room. Sam's eyes widened in recognition, "You're the guy that was talking to _the_ Asshole." Tucker laughed at the choice of words that girl had, _Man if those two could hook up_.

"Yes" Tucker said apprehensively, "May I ask what you're doing here?" Valerie answered for Sam, "She came a few days ago, she'll be staying here for a while" Sam just rolled her eyes and left the room.

"And why is that?" Tucker was confused, and if what he was thinking was true then Danny was going to even more depressed.

"She came to blow some steam, she couldn't stay with her parents for a while" Valerie almost dismissed the topic. But Tucker said, "Oh man, If Danny found out that he did ruin a family relationship then he will die of guilt" he had seen Danny for two days, just pacing and pacing. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, all he could do was be guilty for his act.

"Oh, don't worry, she's just here for some time. Sam's the kind of person who doesn't hold grudges for long, she'll come around. Just make sure that Danny apologizes before she loses it" Val said as she sat down. Tucker stood for a while, then ran for the door. Valerie got up from the couch and went after Tucker, "Where are you going?"

Tucker opened the door but turned around to face his girlfriend, "To make sure he apologizes before anything gets out of hand" he said and kissed Valerie shortly and went out. Leaving Valerie to tap her foot and huff.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Well!?" Jazz asked her younger brother as he just stood there.

"Well what?" Danny was nervous and he was having a hard time in hiding it. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go to her already?" Jazz was getting impatient, he had been standing at the door for 15 minutes now. Couldn't he just get this over with.

"How do you know that I'm going there?" Oh poor clueless Danny. Jazz just rolled her eyes, "For the fact that you have bugged Tuck for a week about him telling you, where she lives and for the fact that you are dressed and you took a shower before anyone complains. And you have a bouquet in your hand and you have been holding the door knob for 15 minutes. That's a give away Danny."

Okay so he was a little dim, but come one, was he that obvious. He just grumbled and opened the door and left. Jazz just stood there, with a know-it-all smile, and walked back to the living room.

Danny stood outside his house, took a deep breath and looked around to see if the cost is clear, then went ghost and flew towards Valerie's apartment. Well if he had been nervous when he had asked Paulina to the prom in freshman year, then he had no idea of how nervous he was now.

He reached the apartment, and changed back. While he was going towards the elevator, he saw a girls giggling in his way, who obviously thought that he was going to make amends with his girlfriend or something.

He stood outside the door of Val's apartment and took a deep breath, gulped and then rang the bell.

* * *

**Olla amigoes, so I was just released from the hospital, and I finally found out what Tucker felt when he had to be a roomie to an old guy. Man that women just didn't know when to stop. So I just posted a new chapter, hopefully this would explain what came over Danny. If there is some confusion, do ask. I will also try to update The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, Oh and people please show some love to my Prisoners Of Love :'(.  
**

**And please tell me if you want me to add something in this story. PLEASE. And thank you for your positive feedback, it means a lot to me.**

**AND IT WOULDN'T HURT IF YOU READ THIS :(**

**Love**

**Red**


	6. Lighter Than Ever

Chapter 6

Sam was sitting in Valerie's living room when the bell rang. There was that annoying face she made whenever she was intrupted reaching the climax of a bloodbath.

She reached the door after roughly shoving the novel on the couch. Whoever rang that bell, better have a good reason. She opened the door to reveal...flowers? _The heck?_. She made a confused and weirded look then started looking up and down and sideways, but everything was hidden under the beautiful carnation.

"Who's this?" she asked, a little unsure. If this was some sick joke, like the one her family tried to pull for her birthday, when she was in her freshman year, by bringing a flower bouquet with her birthday gift, during her class. Which made all those putrid pinky preps snickering at her. And lets not forget that all the wrappings were, pink. She despised the color from there on out.

"Is Sam Manson in?" a soft but deep baritone voice called from the other side of the flower. Her stomach started churning at it, but she dismissed the feeling all at once. Why did this person want to see to her. Maybe her mother did send her these flowers. If that was it, then there would be hell to pay.

She scowled, "I'm Sam Manson, who is this?" she tried to keep it cool, but the minute she saw who the person was, oh the ice pack melted and boiled and then ran away with the wind.

The one and only, Asshole.

"You!" Sam pointed her finger at him. She was glaring fireballs at him.

"I'm Sorry!" his hurried statement came before Sam could advance on him. She stopped, Okay so maybe that was not something she was expecting, but she was still angry. Even if he started blabbering.

"Please, I came here to explain. I want to apologize..." words started spinning out of his mouth. And Sam had to contain the smirk. So this was how a mighty ass fell down from his high head. He cautiously looked inside and asked, "Can I come in?" he was beyond nervous and was flustered.

She stepped aside and he slowly came in, "I came to apologize and..." she held her hand up to stop any further conversation, "I'm not buying any, so its no use."

He looked worriedly at her and placed the carnation on the table lying in front of the couch, "But if you could just give me ten minutes to explain, I could make up to you." She looked at him thoughtfully, he really was pathetic, standing there while fumbling with his hands and shoes.

"Make it five" with that she sat down, but made no motions for him to do so as well. He stood there for a while then took a deep breath, "It was mistake, I was drunk and I thought you were someone else, and it was dark and all that..." She looked at him with that immense gaze that made him stop with his fumbling and, just stand and look at her. Take her in, all of her. He didn't even know that he got his head tilted, and he certainly didn't know that he was checking her out.

She furrowed her eye brows, then looked away, the silence was awkward for her, so she had to make her point clear to him as well, "You should be glad that I don't care what other people think, or you would've been long dead and I would've made sure that no body found the body."

That made him snap, gee this girl could make dead threats in seconds. Those were the kind of dead threats that always made him laugh and shrug off, but this time, by the look of her face, he was seriously doubting laughing. Her threats sounded too real for comfort. He coughed lightly, "I should be glad then" he mumbled, but his next statement was more apparent, "So I'm forgiven, I guess?"

She snapped her head in his direction and stood up, "Let me think about it...No. Get out!" She launched at him and tried to get him out.

"Please it was a mistake, I'm apologizing here!" he pleaded, at the same time he went for the door.

"I said, GET OUT!" she screamed and took a hold of a nearby glass and aimed it at him, who held his hands up and ran for the door, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm, I'm gone" and he left.

She lowered the glass down, then looked at the door with anger then back at the glass, suddenly laughter bubbled up inside her, and she placed the glass on the table and sat down. She spared a glance at the carnation, but her gaze stayed there, for the longest time. She didn't know what captivated her to take a hold of the carnation and bring it close to her. That was when she saw a card on top of it.

She took out the card, it read, _DEAR SAM, I'M SORRY, DANNY._

_So that rat had everything planned, if I didn't listen to his stupid rambling, he thought that the card would help, _she thought and ripped the card in half and threw it aside. She placed her head in her hands and stayed like that, even when Valerie came in. Too much absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even see Valerie pick up the card pieces and look at the message with a knowing smile.

If she knew Sam as much as she did, then Sam would've ripped the flowers and the card if she was angry, being an environmental activist or not. But seeing the card only shredded in half and the flowers lying in front of her, perfectly in one piece, and her, in a daze. That had to be a good sign. She could almost see a wedding reception in near future. But she wouldn't say that in front of Sam if she wanted to breath again.

These are fine days indeed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danny lied on his bed with one arm around his neck as he flipped the channels of his T.V. His eyes were already half lidded. Pretty soon sleep will come.

The knock on the door broke him out of his day-dream, _or maybe not._

He looked at his door which was slightly open, he saw his mother. He sat up and smiled and she came in. It was about time that she came and talked to him. He was sick of them being angry at him.

She sat down beside him but didn't look at him or say anything. Silence etched, until, "I'm still angry at you" that made a smile broke out on his face as he inched closer to her and hugged her from the side, "I know." She had to smile at that.

"Did you apologize?" she asked softly as she started rubbing her hand on his head. He mumbled, "Yeah" almost sleepy, well maybe not almost.

"Well, did she?" why did she have to prod the answer from him. "Nope" he mumbled and pulled her closer. Those two had a bond that she was sure no boy his age would ever have with their mothers. Children these days just wanted to be old enough to escape their parents. But Danny was her sweet baby, and she knew that he would always be there for both his parents.

"Danny, sweetie. If she didn't forgive you, then try again. Prove to her that you really are sorry for your act" she said, a little stiffness in her voice to tell him that this was urgent. He pulled his head in her lap with a lazy smile on his face to add a super plus to his already boyish charms. Eyes closed, "I am sorry, she wouldn't listen. At least this whole drama made me come to one conclusion!"

"And what is that?" a little amused.

"That I'm not going to be in a twelve miles radius to any party that serves anything beyond water" he said and she laughed lightly. Her ministrations never stopped, and he almost nodded to sleep.

"Sweetie, its been a month now. You have to try again" she said softly, "You never disappointed me or your father before, you are tardy and you try to always cause troubles" he laughed lightly, "But you never did anything that would make me seriously angry at you. And what happen that day, left me in shock" he frowned, she was watching every bit of emotions on his face, even if his eyes were closed, "I know that girl's family, they are really respectable and her grandmother was like a second mother to me. So if you managed to not make me angry before, so you have to be good this time as well."

He sat up and looked her, "Mom it was an accident, a mistake, I would never disrespect someone like that and..." Maddie stopped him in mid sentence, "I know you wouldn't, so apologize" she said and brought her hand to rest on his cheek.

He placed his own hand on where his mother's hand lied and smiled at her, "I will" then he came forward and hugged her, "Never leave me, Mom" he mumbled and she whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Both mother and son stayed like that until Danny fell asleep. She lied him down and tucked him. Lightly kissed his cheek and left, but before closing the door she said, "Goodnight sweetie, I love you" just like she did when he was a kid.

As she closed the door he whispered back, "I love you too, Mom." And with an easy smile, went to sleep. Feeling lighter than before.

* * *

**Okay mother-son bonding time, I was going to make the dialogues different, but ehh. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and didn't think anything too pervy because this is not like that. In the next chapter will be Danny's struggles to to apologize Sam. And if you noticed that already a month has passed. **

**And I hope you could see what I'm trying to show is that Sam has issues with her parents and Danny loves his parents. Both polar opposites, how will they love each other. Anyway, again I ask for advice, my sister was a great help...Not. So people help me out. And I have decided to complete this story then write the rest.**

**READ DISCREPTION OKAY**

**Regards**

**Red**


	7. Just Fun And Games

Chapter 7

It had taken Danny at least three months. For three months, he went to Valerie's apartment, with a gift; a flower carnation like the first time, or some chocolates, or small gifts. He even found out that she liked dark chocolate instead of milk chocolate. And that she despised the color pink, or other floral colors for that matter. So he always managed to bring her deep, dark-colored gifts. And the thing that still made him smile, was that she loved lilacs. That kind of information came from Valerie, of course. But it was strange that, a person with such a peculiar shade of lilac eyes, loved lilacs.

So after the first day, he always brought her lilacs. Her mean mode faltered a bit, whenever she saw those flowers. And the way she secretly smiled when she smelled the roses, had to be a plus in his dictionary. He thought she was warming up to him, as she didn't throw a glass at him, or aim it for that matter. Nor did she call the police for his behavior, while she seemed like that kind of girl.

After the first month, he didn't go to her place to seek forgiveness, but for the fact that he wanted to see her, albeit, for a few minutes, that turned into a chain of curses from Sam. But if that meant, he could see her for just a while, was worth it. Whenever Tucker asked him of his dazed look and day dreaming, he always dismissed it. Although Tucker always said that he was starting to like her, he shrugged it off by saying that she was just _one of those_ crushes, that he got over. No matter how much his heart said otherwise.

He knew that he couldn't keep this up. That she would get tired someday and ask him to stop this stupid gift exchange to get on her good side. But he had other plans.

For that, when he went to Valerie's place with, yet another lilac bouquet and a box of special dark chocolates. He was expecting for Sam to answer the door, as always. But this time Val herself came, and made no movements to let him in, she just smirked, crossed her arms, and leaned against the door frame, "Sorry Romeo, but Juliet just left!" she said with a know-it-all smile. _'Romeo' 'Juliet'? what the heck was she talking about?...Tucker! That sicko had gotten to Val._

He made no gestures to deny it, hey! it as their mind, let them think it through. He just impatiently asked, "Then where did she go?"

"Home!" came the gleeful reply from Val, "She just left, it was about time, anyway."

He looked around then asked again, why did they have to make it hard for him, "Where is her house?" She looked at him dubiously, Okay, that proved that Tucker wasn't a wacko, and that Danny was developing a crush for Sam. That made her day, so she couldn't just keep these two lovebirds away. She gave him the address and he ran for it, with lightening speed. This was getting better and better.

Danny had run the whole way, not flown, or driven the car, but ran all the way from Elmerton to Devonshire St. That was a give away to how desperate he was.

He came to the exact place and rang the bell with his free hand, many times. A man in suit came out, "May I help you?" there was that British accent.

"Is Sam Manson in?" he tried not to sound breathless, because he ran all the way here. The man had told him that she came a few hours ago, and that she left for the park. The man also asked him, who he was, he had said friend. And if Sam heard that, then she would kill him.

Again, he sprinted towards the park. After minutes of searching, he found a lone figure in the tree shade up a cliff. He silently walked, trying not to catch her attention.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_She was in a swirling pool of blood, not moments later she found out that it was her. She let out a blood curdling scream. Her assaulter came, he was going to kill her, that much she knew, he was going to watch as her soul lifted from her body. And laugh at her helplessness. Just minutes, seconds away from a..._

Sam let out a yelp as something sat down beside her. She looked at her side, and saw...him.

Okay, so maybe she liked the gifts he gave. And maybe she didn't hate him anymore, but this was still annoying. And how had he found her, was he stalking her or something. Before she had time to ask, he lifted her finger in a gesture that said, ' I need to breathe first'. _So he ran all the way here. _That melted her annoyed face in a soft one, almost.

"I got you these" he was still out of breath, that was the first time her eyes landed on the flowers and the chocolates. She just looked away.

"Aw c'mon Sam, I ran all the way from Elmer to your house to here" he was getting more and more annoyed. But she just had one look on her face, "Your following me?!" she screamed and he stopped his blabbering.

"Not following you, I asked a few people" he shrugged, "Sam, we've known each other for three months now, I say we're acquainted" and with that he laid his head on the tree bark and calmed his senses. The air and the shade was soothing and calming, and the warmth next to him was as well. He placed the flowers and chocolates in her lap, and she didn't voice a complain. He knew she secretly liked it, and will never show.

It surprised him, that the girl he nearly raped, who had given him actual death threats, and had beaten up at the party. He could understand her so much now. So a crazy idea popped into his head.

"You wanna go out?" he asked, and her head snapped from her book and looked at him with wide eyes.

That was the word she wanted to hear in high school, that was the word that she ignored in college, because for her, it lost its touch in her eyes. And now, a guy she knew for a few minutes of everyday for three months, had said it. The guy that made misunderstandings between her and her parents. True she didn't hate him now since she knew he was sorry, but still. What made him ask her that?

She furrowed her eye brows and skimmed her eyes across the page of the book as she flipped the pages.

"I'll take that as a no, but that doesn't mean that I won't try again" he sighed and looked ahead. As he let his hand fall on the grass beside him. He felt something soft under it. He looked down and saw her hand, which had purple nail polish glazed perfectly on it. He then looked up to see a pair of lilac eyes, wide as his own. She was so close, their breaths mingled and she looked so beautiful when she blushed and looked away.

He could still sense a smile forming, which she hid from him as her hair fell on her face. He smiled as well, then looked away.

She acted tough, she acted like she didn't give a care. She showed the world that her true colors are dull. But she was mystical for him. She could hide all she wanted but...she didn't pull her hand away from underneath his. And she really didn't care when he threaded his fingers with hers.

She didn't give a care.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She was lying on her bed. Her eyes facing the ceiling, finding hidden patterns under the dark paint.

She felt stupid for her behavior, how could she just sit there and let him hold her hand. That hadn't happen since high school, when that phony Gregor came. Who showed her that she was cherished, that he was going to cherish her. But he was fake. And the emotions _he _was showing were fake as well. She was just stupid, she let her guard down. She will never let her guard down again. Never.

Star came strolling in, without even a knock.

She came down and sat on the edge of her bed, then just sprawled down. Her hair was again flowing in different directions, "I saw that hunk that came for you" she said in a sly tone, then looked at Sam, "Where can I get one?" she asked.

"You can take him for all I care" Sam said in a boring tone, never once looking at her.

Star just looked slyly at her sister. She knew who he was, he was that same Danny Fenton from the party. He was reason of the fight between Sam and their mother. But things came back to normal. And she also knew that Danny Fenton came every single day to give Sam gifts and apologized profusely. He was being sweet, and that was what Star liked. Sweet and innocent rich boys for her to date.

And if her sister wasn't going to act up on her crush, then she was sure as hell going to act up on it. And see for herself, what kind of enigma is this Danny Fenton, that Sam was so lost in.

_He was going to be fun_, she thought evilly and smirked.

* * *

**Okay, short chapter. And I wanted to say that thank you for the positive feedback. And thank you **sammansonreplica **for the idea that I should make Star come in their relationship. I just thought of a lot of stuff when I went to my dentist. Apparently, the whole place was filled with ideas for me.  
**

**Now the lovey dovey stuff started. Have fun with the cheeziness, and GIVE ME IDEAS. Oh and in later chapters, if you want an outlook, then listen to Colbie Cailliet - You Got Me, my inspiration. Well my sis said that my story sounds like this song, so love ya sis.  
**

**Love**

**Red**


	8. Not One Bit

Chapter 8

Sam was, as always, enjoying her book in a coffee shop. Escaping her parents and everyone else, but most of all escaping the plague that seemed to follow her everywhere. She said 'no' to him countless times. But he was just hard-headed as her. What kind of mess had she gotten into. She could report him of stalking or something. But she was enjoying the attention. But it was creepy.

And she just had to mention him. Someone entered the shop, she paid no mind to whoever the person was, until a single lilac rose landed in front of her.

She casted an annoyed look on that damn crooked smiling person, who didn't care about the death glares she gave him. It was like he became accustomed to it. No body could get accustomed to 'the death glare'. He sat down without invitation and placed his wallet on the table. She learned to ignore him. Sure they became on good terms, that one might call friendship, but she still became annoyed when he asked her out.

She gave him a stray look and then resumed her reading, there he was looking at her funny. Again, "How did you find me this time?" she asked nonchalantly, not even looking at him.

He took a deep breath, oh he was in trouble, but it was worth it, "Would you believe me if I said, that I wasn't trying?" this time he found her by fault. He wasn't going to see her today, like he had done for the past month. When he would just go to her house, and if she wasn't there, then he would ask her butler, James, who became good friends with Danny. When Sam had heard that, she flipped.

She looked at him and placed her book on the table, and gave him a sour smile, which looked more of a grimace, "No!" His smile loosened, "Well, believe it or not. But I just left my car at the wash and I just saw you from the window. Fate have its ways with everything" he smiled and she looked back at her book. At times like these, it was best to give the image that you didn't even know the person.

"So, as long as I'm here, I should..." he stopped his rambling when his cell phone vibrated. He was so sure that he had left it at home. Weither it was by choice or fault. He motioned Sam that he needed to take this, but she was lost in her own world.

He sat up and looked at the opposite direction of Sam, and swapped his phone one time and brought it to his ear, "Hello?" Sam casted him a glance and watched as his shoulders hunched and he started shaking. That was not normal, she placed her book down and flipped her hair and looked at Danny with furrowed eye brows. But she flinched when he screamed, "WHAT?! I'm on my way!" and with that he placed his phone in his jeans pocket and turned towards her and casted her a look, "What's wrong" not that she cared, but he looked angry. Maybe a girl dumped him for another or something.

"My Mom is at the hospital. I have to go" he sprinted, just like that. Sam just silently prayed that his mother would be alright. She resumed reading but something caught her eye. He had left his wallet. She then looked at the direction he went. He couldn't have gone that far. So she stood up and took a hold of the wallet and ran outside. She looked sideways and in every other direction. But it looked like he vanished in thin air. Then she heard the yelling of the counter manager, who saw that she didn't pay for her cappuccino.

She went inside, a little confused. Where could he have run of to, he was just there a second ago. And then, he just vanished. And she didn't even know where to find him. He went to a hospital, that much she knew, but which one. So she called the person who knew, she picked up her cell phone from the table and searched the contacts and found just the person who knew everything about him.

"Tucker!...Yeah yeah...Do you know where I can find Danny?" she had become good friends with the techno geek, because of Valerie. Just one unlucky morning, while she was staying at Val's, had the Foley come, and he had asked her how he should ask Valerie to marry him, since both were obviously serious. They blew it off well. And now seemed like the best time to put that cell phone number to use.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danny had run out of the coffee shop and turned ghost. He flew with 140 mph. It was his greatest record since high school, when he thought that 112 mph was fast.

He came into the hospital in a rush and asked the receptionist, where his mother was, after that he spared no time in heading in that direction. He found his sister on one of the benches outside the ICU. When she saw him, she sat up and ran to embrace him, she was crying and he was trying his hardest, not to. He held her tight as she cried on him.

"What happen?" he croaked, as she looked up to him, "The doctor said 'stress', she had been in the lab since 6 a.m. The maid went to give her break fast and found her unconscious. Oh! Danny, whats happening?!" she started crying again, "Where's Dad?" he wanted to distract himself. He was deceiving himself, and people didn't understand his hoax, maybe that was a good thing.

"He went to pick up Dani" she was still sobbing and choking at her own words. He needed a place to think, "I'll get you some water, Okay" he said as he backed up and took her tentatively by the chin and wiped her tears with his other hand. He just never wanted to bear that sight of his resolved sister looking broken. Crying herself to relief. He didn't like that, crying showed weakness, and he'd be damned if he showed weakness for his family.

He helped her sit down on one of the benches and trudged forward towards the wending machine. When he reached the machine he put his hands in his pocket to pay for the drink. He found nothing, he checked all his pockets, but nothing was found other than his cell phone. He groaned, he must've left it at home. It was strange that he always left his phone, never his wallet. But fate was cruel today. He slumped and walked back to his sister, it was going to be embarrassing for him to ask her of money.

He walked back to his sister and was met with a very unfamiliar, and unexpected, but pleasant sight.

A person with the most beautiful violet eyes and the most wavy raven hair ever. That person was currently talking to his sister. He was really not expecting that, her of all the people. Well it looked like she noticed him, because Jazz stood up and walked with her to Danny, who was gaping.

"What are you doing here?" he didn't want it to sound harsh, but that was how it came.

"You left your wallet..." she said as she raised her hand and he saw his wallet, safe in her hands. So he wasn't an idiot who left the most important thing at home, "I brought it back" she really looked dumb, well at least to herself, to Danny she looked like she grew a third head for how sweetly she was talking to him. Jazz took this as her time to leave, so she left saying that she'll get a drink by herself. Danny didn't care, he took his wallet but still looked at her confusedly, while she looked away while fiddling with her dress.

"How did you find me?" that was the question that had bugged him for a while. He knew Sam enough that she didn't seem like the stalker type, and he was the one that stalked. And she didn't make a wild guess, considering how fast she came here. There was something different about her that made her even more attractive to him than any other girl. Even Valerie wasn't this peculiar.

She looked up at him, completely alarmed, well she looked cute to him like that, "I asked Tucker, he checked and found you, and..." she looked away, as she trailed. She wasn't used to Danny being this serious, he looked different, and she didn't mind but...she was used to the clueless idiot, who messed up everything. Not a responsible guy. He had a strange air around him, she couldn't pin point what was so different now.

He just looked at her, unsure, unsure of what to say, should he say 'thank you' for returning his wallet, or should he just walk away. His sanity was at its brink because of the condition he was in, but he didn't have time to retort as he saw a familiar girl trugding towards him. He ran for her sat down on the hospital tiles, as he opened his arms for his sister to embrace. Dani ran and embraced her brother, while her father silently walked and talked to the doctor.

Danny picked her up, not losing his balance, nor letting his sister fall. He just hugged her, and let her cry over him. He had to stay strong. He had to...,"Danny, what happen to Mom?" Dani sniffled in his collar. Danny held her close, "She's fine, she'll be staying here for a while, but she will be alright" he tried to muster up a smile, and he did, anything to make them never lose hope. Dani searched his face and saw that he was smiling. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that her mother was sick, but if her brother assures her, "She will be just fine. I promise", everything will be alright.

She hugged him again, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, and mumbled, "How do you know?" She wanted to hear him say it again, because he held his voice, and it didn't lose its octave, no matter how hard it was for him, from the inside, "Have I ever broken a promise before?" he asked and she shook her head in his neck, "Then I won't break it this time either. I promise she will be okay!" he assured and lulled her from side to side, "She will be Okay!" he whispered and she nodded. She will always believe him.

Sam looked at the scene in front of her. Her lips slightly parted. She didn't see the most worst flirt in the world in front of her. She saw a boy, no, a man, who tried his hardest to keep his iron front, where his entire family leaned. He was so different from the guy she started to know for six months. He was trying his hardest to stay strong, even if he was falling apart on the inside. Her previous annoyance towards him, vanished right before her eyes. As she saw him in a new light. That light touched her heart, and its shine, brightened her.

He was really an enigma, but she felt so much hope from him. The way he assured his sisters, his family, how much he cared for them. It made her envy him. She felt a smile on her face as she saw how his words had touched the younger girls heart, and most of her heart had been touched by his words.

She felt differently for him now, as she tilted her head and smiled softly at him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam had decided to stay. After introductions and such, she sat down and watched her surroundings.

How Danny managed to hold Dani as she fell asleep, while listening to him assure her. She saw how he handled his sister, who was a nervous wreck. How he helped his father around the applications and stuff in the hospital. And how both his sisters leaned on him, as he whispered to them that everything would be alright.

Maddie Fenton was still in the ICU, and the doctors were calming her heart rate. She was out of the critical condition that the doctors had told in the morning. But her family was still worried.

Sam decided it was her time to cut in, she walked over to Danny with two cups of coffee in her hand. He was alone with his head in his hands. He was tired, but was too stubborn to admit it. She sat down beside him and handed him the coffee, he looked up in alarm and stared at the coffee for the longest time. Then back at Sam who gave him an encouraging smile and handed him the coffee. He hadn't eaten or drank anything.

He took a big gulp of the hot coffee, as she sipped hers lightly, "Where's everyone else?" he asked, still glum. He had went to the bathroom to return and see everyone gone.

"Dani fell asleep, and Jazz was a basket case. I opted to stay with you, while your Dad took your sisters home" she explained, not once looking him in the eye. He eyed her with furrowed eye brows, as she sipped her hot drink. He had to ask that had bugged him for a while, "Why are you still here? You don't have to..." but she silenced him by saying, "But I wanted to!" the way she said it, left no room for discussion.

"Look! Danny! I know that we didn't really get a good start, and..." she looked at him, as saw that his expression had glummed. He was hiding himself again, but she could read him like a book. She placed her hand on his knee. He flinched, but then cooled down at her touch.

She inched closer and whispered for him to hear, "It's Okay to cry." He looked at her in alarm with wide eyes. She smiled softly at him, "No matter how old you are. Crying won't make you any scared, or even..." she didn't want to say it, because she felt the same, "Weak" she whispered, just for him to hear. He shuddered at her close proximity, but hunched himself as he set his tears free. He sobbed silently and she hesitantly placed her hand in his hair and massaged his scalp softly. If he wanted to cry on her, then she wouldn't mind her gothi-ness and she let him be close to her.

He moved closer to the warmth she was providing, even if it was hot outside, her warmth was...welcoming, and he didn't want to move away. Ever.

She brushed his hair away from his face as he sobbed and placed his head on her lap. She didn't mind. She was seeing him in a whole new light. And it was so bright that she was blinded by it. She didn't even know that she was falling for him, falling for him, hard. But she was just afraid to admit it to herself. It would take her time to accept, and when that will happen, she will welcome these feelings with open arms.

She didn't even know that he had already fallen for her, and he was not denying it, not one bit. He sobbed softly at her and she didn't pull away, but just brushed his soft and messy raven bangs.

* * *

**Okay, sorry I didn't update fast. Hope this is still interesting for you. Oh and I just started my college classes, so no fast updates and I have a wedding coming this week and another at the end of the month. Just let me know if you have anything in mind. Thank you for positive feed back, love you for that. Need anything explained, ask. CRITICS WELCOMED, just don't make me cry, I have a faint heart.  
**

**Will update the others soon.**

**Love**

**Red**


	9. Relations You And I Have

Chapter 9

"Mr. Fenton!"

A voice called, and they looked up to see a man clad in a white robe. That was Maddie Fenton's doctor. Danny wasted no time in untangling from his place beside Sam, no matter how much he didn't want to. Sam was trying to hide the blush, tainted on her cheeks.

Danny wiped his face with his hands and straightened himself, he walked to the doctor, "Yes?" His voice was still hoarse, and he was having a hard time in talking. The doctor wasted no time in delivering the news, "She's stable now, we shifted her in a room. You can see her in a while" the grin that broke out on his face was blinding. The doctor offered him a smile and left with a clip board in hand.

Danny let out a watery laugh and ran towards Sam, practically jumping from joy that he could see his mother again. That she was alright. He stood in front of Sam and started beaming, "She's okay Sam. I can see her. She's Okay!" he held both her hands in his and then let out another laugh, as he launched forward and, without thinking, enveloped Sam in a hug. He hugged her tiny frame against his, so hard, that she was having trouble breathing. She muttered something like, "Human. Contact. Ugh" but tried to lean against him.

Just when she was about to let go, he picked her up and twirled her, then let go of her.

She was blushing, but he was ecstatic. So who was she, to rain over his parade. So she just smiled lightly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She didn't know how, or when the following weeks passed. She had spent most of her time with the Fentons. She was like a family member to them now. Maddie Fenton was returning back to her usual state. She treated Sam like a mother would a daughter. And that had made Sam so happy to see what real mother love felt like. After being deprived of it for years, this was pleasant. She was always given comic relief from Jack Fenton, who always showed her, his devices. But messed up, when he launched the device.

With Jazz, she would compensate, since Jazz was a completely boring person. Well she herself was too, but not _that_ boring. But both shared the same opinion on human rights, so Sam was pleased.

Dani and Sam, were already bonded. Both had the same thoughts about Danny. That he was a klutz, and completely annoying. They both would laugh at him and make jokes about him, that would make him pout at them, and Sam would start thinking that he was cute when he pouted. But then she would quickly wipe her thoughts.

And she was spending more and more time with Danny. She got to learn about him, that he wanted to be an astronaut when he was young. But then he knew that he was dreaming far ahead. Right now he was on his summer vacations from college, and he was mastering in aeronautical physics. And he was still depending on his parents.

She had always thought, why he didn't move out, and bought a house of his own, to live individually. At first, she thought that it was because he had no job, that he was just acting like a reckless teen. But that was just the small part of it. It was mostly because he loved his parents so much, that he didn't want to be away. He cared for his parents, and they did the same. She started to envy him from there on out.

She also found out that he had only one friend, and that was Tucker. He had a list of girlfriends, who were all sluts (In Sam's opinion), but Danny was not a playboy. That had shocked her when Tucker told her this. It was like an oxymoron to her, to have a list of sluts and not be a playboy. Tucker had said that Danny was too innocent...and clueless. All the girls used him, and he was oblivious. She was surprised at that.

He was always tardy in high school, and was a C average student, but managed to stop being a klutz in college and became an A- student. He became one of the jocks in senior year, but he had never picked on anyone, although he was picked on in his weak years.

As the information was handed to her, she started to respect him more. Not that she would ever let him know, she was developing a crush on him.

The more she spent time with the Fenton's, the more she felt at home. She didn't even want to go back to the, make-believe home she had. She always went to the Fenton's in the morning after breakfast, then came at night. She spent the time in taking care of Maddie, who had said that she was fine, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing that. What surprised her the most, was that the Fenton's didn't let the riches get to their head. Like her parents had. Which made her like them even more. They treated everyone like equals.

They cared for each other, like her parents never could. But the one time she didn't want her parents to interfere in her life, they did. It was breakfast time, and everyone was at the table.

Sam was picking at her salad, and her mother and father were silently eating their eggs and pancakes. But the thing that was out of the ordinary was that Star was nervous, she was eyeing everything like it would just jump out and eat her up. And she was wearing a long sweater. Sam was sorely tempted to remind her that it was a scorching desert out, and she was wearing a sweater, while mimicking her voice. But Star's uneasiness caught her tongue.

Usually she would be chatting on and on, but for some reason, she was silent, and frowning.

The silence was defeaning, only the sounds of clanking of glasses were heard. But it was Pamela Manson, who broke the ice, "Samantha, I see that you are spending a lot of time with the Fentons" she was engaging a conversation, or she was investigating, and Sam knew it was the latter.

"Yup!"

Her small reply was enough to make Pam's face fall. She asked again, "How are they? Are they nice people?"

"Yup!"

Pamela was getting edgy. And she knew that her daughter didn't want to talk, but she wanted to know, wanted to know what spell she was put under, to think one second that the Fenton boy was the enemy, to the other second, where she thought that he was a very nice boy. She just had to know the way her daughter's head moved. She was never this sweet with her own parents, yet the people she only knew for a few weeks had made a special place in her heart, that she and to neglect her own family.

The summer had just started, well it was July. And Sam had classes in the start of September, and she was not bonding with her own family, but with a bunch of hooligans that only she and her grandmother approved of.

That was the thought that made her snap, "Samantha! talk to me" she didn't mean to scream, but her daughter's attitude had made her become this way. Sam looked up from her salad, with furrowed eye brows, "Why the sudden interest, Mother?" she asked.

"Samantha! I am your mother. Why wouldn't I worry about my daughter?" it was more of a command. But Sam didn't even flinch. Just sat up, "Well its too late, don't you think?!" she whispered, then she pulled her chair and was about to leave the dining room, when she turned around, her hand still holding the door open, she saw her mother and her father looking at her with furrowed eye brows. Star was still stoned, and was looking at her food, making no movements of touching it anytime soon. She looked like she wasn't even fazed by the previous yelling.

Sam just sighed inwardly and said, "Danny will be here to pick me up soon. He said that he and his sisters wanted to watch a movie. After that we'll be hanging out at the park and then the beach. I'll be late" she said as she directed her gaze at her parents, then said while she walked out, "Don't wait up."

That was strike two for Pamela, and she knew that after strike three, she would be out of her daughter's life. She just hopped that she would be given enough time before that.

Sam just stood outside her house, her hands behind her back, still holding onto the door knob. The tears threatening to come up. But she willed them back. She didn't want to cry. She had told Danny that it was okay to cry, that crying didn't show that you were weak, or scared. But she knew that she was weak and scared, so why not let tears complete her distressed state. A few months ago, this kind of conversations would have no affect on her, but now, when she found out what love was, she was having an adverse affect than before.

Her mind was brought back to reality when a car honked in front of her. It was Danny, with Jazz and Dani. It wasn't Danny's car, it was Jazz's, because she was driving, and Danny was alone on the back seat. The front seat was occupied, by Dani.

The sight of Danny looking uncomfortable by letting the women take control, made her want to smirk.

This was the feminist zone, and Sam was liking the Fenton's more and more. The earlier distress washed, as she sat next to Danny. Who tried to close the distance between them by scooting closer. Acting like she wouldn't know, but she did. And she didn't stop him. He was a goof ball, and by now, she was used to his light flirting.

Her previous thoughts would haunt her later, and she knew it.

* * *

**Okay, so people here is the next chapter. And I just want to say that in the next chapter, Danny will be totally flustered when Sam would start flirting, and being all sexy in front of Danny. But then making a major fall for Danny. So stay tuned.  
**

**Love**

**Red**


	10. Hell To Pay

Chapter 10

The following day had been amazing for Sam. The conversation she had with her mother, was forgotten for the moment.

Sam, Danny and his sisters went out for a movie. After that they went to catch a few burgers. Well burgers for Danny, Jazz and Dani. Sam stayed with a salad. After Danny's prompting, she added some french fries in her diet. After that, they hung out at the park. Eating ice creams, talking about completely nothing and everything, all at once.

But the trip to the beach, was promising for Danny. By beach, it wasn't a trip to the place where old geezers tanned their butts, or where girls acting like total door mats, and boys being drooling idiots. But it was actually back at the Fenton's Mansion. Their own private pool. Sam had one as well, but this one was bigger. Jazz had told Sam that once, when their parents weren't home, Danny threw a pool party. He was 16 then.

And when the girls tried to pull a prank on another girl. Well lets just say that, that prank made Danny blush, and operate many wolf whistles from boys. Snickers from girls. The point being made clear here. When Dani told on Danny to their parents. Danny was not only grounded. But was also forced to not even make eye contact with any thing with ovaries. He was pushed into the no girl zone. He had to stay like that for a month.

Sam felt sad for the girl who was humiliated. Who was home schooled from there on out.

The memory alone made Danny hide his face with guilt and embarrassment. The rest of the day went nicely. Danny and Dani having a water gun match, as Jazz just read a book by the umbrella shade. Sam being on Dani's side.

Eventually, Dani won. And Sam and she, high-fived. Danny just huffed.

The evening went down this way. Jazz went back inside for snacks, Dani leaving, and taking Sam with her, to the kitchen. Leaving Danny to his own.

He just sat on the tiles beside the pool, then he pulled his one foot up and placed his head on his knee, the other foot dangling in the pool water. He was content. Everything in his life was content. He didn't have a thing to worry about. The things that worried him in high school, were far away. He didn't have to worry about grades, or ghosts or popularity. His entire family was supporting him.

His grades were good enough, for him to get a real job. Ghosts weren't that much of a problem.

But the only thing that worried him, was Sam. He didn't even know when he started to like her. As in Like-Like her. She was special to him, and he knew it wasn't a crush thing like before. She could read him like a book. She could even see the parts of him that his own family, and even Tucker couldn't see. It had been proved to him at the hospital, when he was worried that the person, who meant so much to him, was falling in darkness.

When he was a shuddered mess. And he was the support for everyone, and he had no support of his own. Which made it harder for him to keep standing. But she supported him. And she didn't even know it.

She was smart, wonderful, funny, amazing, and so very beautiful. Inside and out. She knew more about him, then she let out, and he knew almost a lot about her. What worried him, was that she didn't know the other part of him. He was half dead. She had to know. But he didn't know how he was going to tell her. He didn't know about her reaction. That was the part of her, he didn't know. And he wanted to know.

This attraction of his was increasing, and he knew that time will come when he would blow up.

He just hoped she wouldn't reject him, like _she_ did. She, as in Valerie. It wasn't that he was still pinning after her. She was happy with Tucker. Both of them deserved each other. But the way she had reacted, when he told her. When he had thought that she was the one for him. That was the time, those were the words that had made him want to destroy himself.

_"You're a freak. You're dead. I can't believe I even went out with you. You freak."_

It was when he was 16, and now, after 4 years. They had become good friends. Eventually, after the whole break down on both Valerie and Danny's parts. Tucker went to calm her down. And she let him. They blew it off well, and after a few months, they started dating. Valerie apologized to Danny, he did the same. That was why Valerie had never mentioned Danny in front of Sam. They weren't on good terms then. But now, everything was good.

But, he didn't want that type of words from Sam's lips, for him, that would surely kill him. He couldn't bear that though, he just couldn't.

The tapping of feet from behind her, broke him out of his musings. He turned around, and saw Sam, with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. He smiled warmly at her, and stood up from his position.

"It looked like you were using your brain, and were thinking" she placed her hands on her cheeks in a disbelieving manner, "Oh my Gosh, Danny Fenton was actually thinking."

He just laughed softly, the pulled his tongue at her, "Thanks for the ego boost. I appreciate it" he said, and turned to face the water with his arms crossed. Showing mock hurt. She just giggled softly, then traipsed towards him, and stood a few feet away from him, "Penny for your thoughts" she asked softly. He just shrugged. She titled her head, "What!? No cheesy pick ups?" she said, as she crossed her arms as well.

He turned to face her, eyes wide, "Your actually looking forward to it?" he asked in an incredulous tone. She shrugged, mimicking his earlier act, "Maybe." Okay, so Sam Manson, was actually flirting. Danny just couldn't think when she wiggled her eye brows at him, then tip toed towards him. With half lidded eyes, a smirk dangling from her lips, that Danny just wanted to kiss off, because she looked incredibly sexy. His brain was completely shut down, when she placed her perfectly manicured nails on his naked chest.

He just gulped, when she tip toed upwards, and stood in front of him, her lips only inches away from his. Her hands rubbing his chest up and down, making him heat up.

She just whispered, didn't kiss, just whisper, "Maybe, I like it" he was going to kiss her. She just looked so...so...delicious? Well that was a cannibalistic thought. But it was enough for him to try to close the distance between them. But the hands on his chest prevented him from coming closer. Because the next thing he knew, he was pushed into the pool. And a splash was heard, followed by a fit of laughter and giggles.

He poked his head out of the water, to see Sam laughing so hard, with a hand on her belly.

She couldn't believe he fell for that, but she was more surprised at her boldness. But, oh well, it was worth it. She just laughed as he looked at her with wide eyes and gaping face. She shook her head, and went inside.

It took a minute for him to realize what happen, and another minute to understand that Sam was flirting heavily, then another to realize that the water was cool. Too cool for his comfort. He got out of the water, and smirked. Oh, she was going to pay for it, and he knew how to do it. All he had to do was make her fall for the bait.

* * *

**Okay, this was pathetically small.  
**

**Anyway people, I want to ask a question. Up for it?**

**Why did Star act all stoned in the last chapter?**

**Answer thy question, and thou shall, thou shall...I don't really know what will be the gift. Well maybe it will be the oppurtunity of being called a winner.**

**So answer!**

**Oh and, I also showed that Val knows his secret, that was why she never told Sam about Danny until the party.**

**SO REVIEW**

**Love**

**Red**


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11

"...There was a time when we were ignored like a plague" Danny said, as he swirled patterns with his fork in the air.

Danny had asked Sam out. Again. But this time she had agreed, it had surprised Danny to no bound. Then he started checking her all over, then he had knocked on her head to see if it was still functioning. He knew that by doing this he was going to overcome very hurtful results. But the way she hit him in the shin, by which he had to stay in bed for a whole day, and having Sam to apologize to him profusely, was worth it.

He had decided to take her to a new french restaurant, which he knew, was bound to have a salad that could fit the diet of a very pissed Goth.

They were now sitting on their reserved tables, and were just lightly chatting. Although, Sam always choked her food after hearing one of his adventures in high school. How he always managed to be tardy, and how he skipped detention. And how he got in trouble afterwards. Sam stayed silent whenever he mentioned his family outings, she just gave him a soft smile. Although, she was really trying to get over the fact that she never had gone on family outings. And even if she did, it would always turn into a business deal with her parents.

Right now it was time to make fun of a very annoying person in their lives, that stayed with them like glue after Valerie got into a fight with him, because he forgot their fifth anniversary. Even if his PDA reminded him.

"So this one time, Tucker asked a girl out. And she said yes" Danny said smiling, as Sam gulped her water. She prompted him to go further. Danny took a bite out of his salad (Sam's request *cough Order cough*, he just couldn't deny), "And after the date, she wasn't even going to see his face ever again." Sam knitted her eye brows, a playful grin on her face, "Why was that? Did he spill something on her or something?"

He just shook his head, "No, He kept ranting about the new Windows 7, and he went on and on about it. Luckily, she excused herself for the bathroom. And Tucker waited, but she didn't come back. At school, she told him that she had a few errands to run. And she made the mistake of saying, 'See you Later" he banged his hand on the table, "That's how Tucker lost his brain." Sam laughed, "What happen next? He didn't go all berserk and became a Romeo and stood outside her balcony, did he?"

Danny laughed as well, "No, but he started planning kids." When Sam heard that she laughed so hard that people started looking at them. She calmed after some time. He smiled at her, his grin widening, telling her that, that wasn't even the best part, "He planned on having five babies" Sam's eyes widened in mirth, "Half on them were named Tucker juniors, and the other half were named Foley Juniors." Sam laughed, then thought for a second, "What about the fifth one?" Danny shrugged, then looked around with a distant expression on his face, "Yeah, I never got that part. And I was the one that was supposedly bad at math. Apparently, Tuck needs more help."

Sam giggled softly, then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in her hands. Never had Sam Manson acted like a girl when it came to such trivial things as dating.

Danny was also shocked, he just smirked at her while she glared. He just shook his head, then leaned forward, "So any adventures in your life?" he had talked the whole night. This night wasn't just about him, it was about her as well. And if he had the courage, he might as well tell her that he liked her, later. Keyword: If.

She just shook her head, "My life was boring, a completely dull boring drawing, that I'd rather not talk about" she leaned in as well.

"Aw c'mon Sam, there has to be something. A boyfriend?" she softly shook her head, "A one day Valentine?" she shook again, "C'mon, a date or something? A crush perhaps?" he was inquiring, and she knew.

So she just sat back in her chair and ate up the rest of the salad in her bowl. Now was the time for main course, "Well there as this one guy in high school. But he was a phony, forget about it" she said hurriedly. Danny smile turned into a frown, "How so?" She thought that he would ditch the topic, but when she looked up at him, she actually saw concern. It was a tender look, one that she got from her grandmother, and sometimes her sister. But it felt strange from him.

She shrugged, "He said he was an exchange student from Hungary, that he was a goth, that he was also an ultra recyclo vegetarian. And he showed interest in me. I fell for him" she whispered the last part. She wasn't looking at him, "We went on dates, and he was a real nice guy" she smiled when she remembered how kind and caring...and affectionate he was, but then frowned, as she looked up to meet the eyes of the boy who made her feelings come out so confused. But now her resolve was back, "But turned out that he was a faker. He faked everything, even his name. I broke things up. But at least I learned an important lesson." He looked curiously at her, "What kind of lesson?"

"That boys can stoop lower and lower when it comes to chasing skirts" she said, not taking eyes from him. She didn't think like that towards Danny. But who knew, right.

Danny's eyes widened, _she can't possibly be thinking about me like that!. _Sam looked away, and whispered softly, "And that was the only way a boy liked me." She placed her hand under her chin, waiting for the waiter to deliver their order.

Danny leaned forward and grasped her free hand. She turned immediately and looked at him, holding her hand, "Trust me when I say that, your worth a fortune Sam" he was looking so passionate, saying things like that. She felt the heat reach her face. He was leaning in, even if the table was between them. Her lips were parted. She didn't even know when she started leaning in. A little closer...just a little...closer...

But the damn waiter had to interrupt, "Your order!" he said, and both leaned away. The waiter left, and both of them were too dazed. Danny just cleared his throat, and started eating his food. Sam took that as a cue to forget and move on. But for a second she was wished that he wouldn't have pulled away.

They had talked for a while, then had decided to get some fresh air then call it a night. Sam had never been so pleased with that decision. She needed time to think her relationship with Danny. Sure he was a nice guy, and a good friend. But did she want more. She was so confused. Neither had talked about what happen, or what would have happened. And she was glad about that, but both still couldn't meet each other's gaze. Well she didn't look him straight in the eye, but she saw the way he looked at her, from the corner of her eye.

Both were out of the restaurant, they were in the driveway, when Danny suddenly took a hold of her hand and twirled her around. He looked so confused. Sam looked terrified.

"Sam, I- I just wanted to say that I, I think that I..." he was mumbling and rambling at the same time. She was looking at her hands that had been completely embraced by his. She knew he was going to talk about the almost kiss, but..._why was it so cold all of a sudden?!._

She shivered and he stiffened, "I think I forgot my wallet, I'll be right back!" and with that he sprinted. Sam looked at the direction he went, Okay so maybe she wasn't expecting that. But seriously.

She just huffed, and crossed her arms. She looked like the kid who didn't get their way.

But all annoyance lifted when she suddenly heard a blast. She looked around and saw that the restaurant was catching fire, because of some figures floating in the sky. She knew from the first glance that those were ghosts. Ghosts had become so mainstream now that she worried if they might develop a relationship with humans. Hah, like that would ever happen to her. She didn't even know the sheer irony of that sentence.

But now she saw that the fire was increasing, and people were flooding out. But still no sign of Danny. She ran closer and closer. It was like a battle field in the air.

But she didn't care about that, she ran and ran. Until she was inside the falling debris. It was such a horrible sight. People had flooded out, but Danny was nowhere to be seen. She was coughing violently, her lungs were killing her. She heard a distant coughing, and she neared the sound, she didn't see Danny, but a man was trapped under a broken table. She ran towards him and lifted the remaining pieces of the table with all her strength.

The man needed help and she placed his hand behind her neck, and gave the place another withered look. The building was coming down. Maybe Danny got out. Her legs were killing her, her voice was raspy, and the man next to her had possibly passed out, which made her task more difficult. She didn't know how the weight was lifted off her shoulder, and how she went from nearly falling on her face because of the lack of energy and air, to flying out of the building.

"Are you Okay?" a soft voice called her. She was out of the building, the man she had saved was slowly gaining conciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of blazing green eyes that held fear and concern.

She swore she had seen that look somewhere before.

But she didn't have time to think, because the green-eyed man had been jerked away from her and was thrown a good ten feet away from her, as she screamed. He hit a tree and then was lying on his stomach. She looked in the direction of the place where the hit came from. She was staring wide-eyed to a black blob with green eyes, but those eyes were blazing viciously, and that thing looked like a shadow. That thing laughed maliciously as Sam made her way to the person who had saved her.

She screamed for the guy in a black and silver jumpsuit.

The shadowy thing disappeared before her. She went running for the jump-suited guy, but her steps halted when she saw glowing rings encasing his body. After a moment she was staring at bloodied and bruised form of Danny Fenton. So she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

* * *

**okay another chapter done. So people she knows who he is, whats gonna happen. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Tomorrow I will upload My Fault. Any confusion, do ask.  
**

**Love**

**Red**


	12. The News Hits Hard

Chapter 12

Her feet were planted to the ground. Neither she moved, nor the person who was looking at her with wide alarmed and scared blue eyes.

"_Danny!"_ she croaked.

He cringed at the sound of her voice. The distant sounds of the fire fighter's vehicle was heard. It's ringing banged her inner walls. She just wanted to fall to the ground, and make all the sound in the world go away. The sound of fire burning up the remains of the ashes was defeaning. He had healed, his ghost powers kicking in. He sat up and winced. She didn't move her eyes from his face. She looked like she had seen a ghost, she laughed inwardly at the irony of that sentence.

He moved towards her, soft dainty steps. With every step he took towards her, she stepped back. He got enough strength to walk normally towards her. She screamed and covered her ears to stop the sounds of his steps on the sightly mowed grass. The sounds around her were fading, along with her vision. She was fainting, but a pair of arms grabbed her before she fell. She adjusted her vision, and saw Danny looking back at her.

She pulled away from his grasp, and saw the hurt look in his eyes.

The firemen came, and took the man who was trapped under the table. He was still unconscious, but it was nothing serious. She told them she was fine, when she had been asked for medical aid. Apparently, Danny did the same. She was just inhaling and exhaling deeply, looking at the Ambulance take the injured to the hospital. Her head was hurting, and she was feeling giddy. He took the exact time to shower her with his presence.

She didn't even look at him, he rubbed his arms, "Sam, I..." he didn't even finish his sentence, as she fainted. And fell right in his arms. She was still breathing lightly, and it didn't look like a concussion to him. He knew he couldn't just take her back to her house, her parents would kill him. And he would most certainly not take her to his house. That would be a disturbing image.

So he went for the safe sanctuary he had, other than his room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She heard distant voices. It looked like someone was yelling.

She moved her hand from under the blanket to her forehead...wait a minute!...a blanket?! She shot up from the fluffy bed, no matter how hard-core her head ache was, she looked around the room. It wasn't someplace she knew. Had she been drugged, and brought here? Because that would explain the part of Danny having ghost powers. Yeah, that was the case. She was drugged. That eased her head ache a bit.

But the minute the door of the room, to her left side opened, to reveal a figure with curly hair and curves. And it wouldn't take a genius to guess that, that person was Valerie. Sam couldn't even blink her eyes, as she was engulfed in a tight hug, "Oh my Gosh, your Okay!" she squealed. Sam couldn't even breath, "V-va-l! Yo-ur-r C-rus-hing M-ee!" she managed. Val released her, and Sam took a breath of relief.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, her tone full of sincerity. Sam threw her head back on the pillow and mumbled, "I've been better!" it was a silent message that said, that she was feeling worse than the time her mother had made her wear a pink frilly dress to a prom. That was embarrassing, and she had burned down the dress in the middle of the gymnasium. Which made her get detention, and she had stayed in her gym shorts and shirt.

Val winced, "Well I should call Danny in, he was so worried. He's been pacing for two hours straight!" at the mention of his name, Sam shot up, "Val, no..." but she had already left. Now Sam had to hold her breath. And she did just that.

She heard the shuffling of some ones feet, and some skidding caused by sneakers. Danny came in the room in such a hurry that he feared he was acting like some drunken junkie.

She caught his eyes, as he straightened himself, and closed the door behind him. She could see Tucker sitting down with Val on the couch. Danny came towards her, but her one word halted his movements, "_How!?_" He looked at her sadly, then opened his mouth to speak, she deserved to know the truth, "My parents are scientist, they majored in paranormal sciences. They were trying to create a gateway to the ghost realm. It didn't trigger at first, they left. I went in and was electrocuted. My DNA fused with ectoplasm. I became half ghost" he explained, not looking at her in the eye.

"I became Half dead" he whispered. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up at Sam, alarmed. She was staring wide-eyed at the blanket on her. Her lips pursed.

He couldn't bear the look in her eyes, so he pleaded, "Please, don't reject this, Sam!" he then whispered, "Please, don't reject me!" She looked up at him, now feeling guilty. But he had hidden a whole part of himself from her, while she was starting to open herself to him. Was he planning on hiding himself forever. She was coming out of the shadows, and he was falling back in. She furrowed her eye brows, and proceeded to look down, "I need time!" she needed to think this through. This was all, too much to take in.

He looked up, seeing her hunched figure, "I'll give you all the time you need. All the time in the world, Sam!" he said, hurriedly. She met his wide eyes, matching her own.

"Just...don't" he said softly, as he started leaning in, his eyes half lidded. When he saw that she was showing no resistance, he leaned in further. Her eyes were on his lips, as he came closer and closer to her own, she blinked as she half closed her eyes as well. He brushed his lips lightly with hers, "...Reject me" he finished his sentence. And he backed away. She wanted so much to claim his lips with hers. But he sprinted towards the door, and left the apartment. She heard a stomping of shoes, and then a bang, signaling that he had left.

She came out of the bed with dashing speed, and reached the window. She could only catch a glimpse of his fleeting figure. Leaving her in daze. She didn't even know when she started to fall for him. That stupid clueless idiot, had stolen her heart.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She had stayed in her bed for a whole week. A whole friggin' week, with seven friggin' days, 168 friggin' hours, with 10080 friggin' minutes and 604800 friggin' seconds.

She had called in a leave from her job, as being the editor of a _very_ important article about women rights in Women Magazine. Now, she was in her room, sulking, brooding, and doing whatever she thought best in a time like this. She hadn't seen Danny (or any other human life forms) for a whole week. And she didn't know why, but it was killing her. Her parents prompted her to get out of her room, she ignored them. Her grandmother tried to talk to her. She pushed her away. She didn't starve to death, mind you, she had a mini fridge in her room. Which she filled in the silence of the night.

The only member of the family that didn't bother her, was Star. At times like these, that girl was like a plague. But she hadn't heard from her. Although, she was happy of that, but why did it feel strange.

Well her instincts were never wrong, because on the 8th day of her brooding, Star knocked on Sam's door, gently. At first she thought it was either her parents or the staff. But the voice that came from the other side was definitely Star's. At first Sam ignored. But the pleading tone she used made her huff and open the door.

The girl looked flustered, and Sam thought that she looked worse.

Star walked in silently, and sat on her sisters bed, and started fiddling with her fingers. Sam looked at her suspiciously, "What do you want?" she asked, obviously annoyed. Star looked up at her big sister, her lips quivering as a helpless sob escaped her lips. Sam shifted to big sister mode, and sat down next to her, and started rubbing her back, "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

Star looked at her, then threw her arms around Sam's neck, and started crying. Sam was taken aback. But she wrapped her arms around her sister nonetheless, "Star?! What's wrong?" she was terrified at this kind of behavior.

"Sammy!" she croaked.

Sam hushed her and started rubbing her back again, hoping to calm her down. Her sobs died down, eventually. When Sam knew that she had calmed, she pulled away, lightly. Lifted her sister's chin up with her hand, and made her look in her bright azure gaze, "What's the matter, Star" she murmured, Star shook her head, placed her hands in her lap, and spoke, "I didn't mean for this to happen" it was a whisper.

Sam's eyes widened, it was something serious. And she wasn't surprised that Star had come to her. They used to do all sorts of things when they were young. Well she had to take care of her sister, in the absence of their parents.

"What happen!" Sam tried to keep it cool. But something told her that the news was going to hit her hard. Star looked at her, her bright blue eyes, that matched their mothers, filled with tears, and she whispered, "I'm Pregnant!"

* * *

**Done done done. So people, I know I had asked you why Star was acting like that before, all stoned and stuff. Well when I said stoned, I meant it figuratively. Many people, like **  
AJ, ShadowDragon357, its-ackim95, samanthafenton77, SamXDanny** said that Star was stoned for real****, and some said that she knew something, or she was jealous. But **sammansonrepilica, **guessed right (almost, I guess, she gave the right option, but she had doubts as well). So ten brownie points with black sprinkles and frosting, and mmmmmm (mouth waters), okay back on track, for **sammansonrepilica, ***CONGRATS*****. And now Star is pregnant, whose the f****** bastard?**

**Any ways, thank you so much. For everything, 1500+ views. Love you all for the reviews**

** Love,**

**Red**


	13. Chances We Get

Chapter 13

"You're WHAT!?"

Star winced at the tone Sam used, and her tears came out like a water fall. She told her sister this, just so she could help her. But it looked like she was going to act on impulse as well. Sam shot up from the bed and paced around the room. Her bare feet messing up the patterns of the plush carpet. Star hiccuped, and her whimpering grew. Sam had her hands in her ebony hair, and her hair had been already messed up, because she had stayed in her bed for a whole week. She snapped her hands out of her black locks, and looked at Star with blazing eyes.

Star had her hands in her lap, and was fiddling with her fingers.

Sam came up and sat down beside her, her eye brows furrowed, "How could you let this happen?" she asked, as she tried to sound a little soft, but the words came out demanding. Star looked up in her sister's amethyst eyes, "It was a one night fling. He wanted it, and I...let him!" she whispered. Sam shook her head and looked at her sister with her mouth agape, "Who and when?" she sat up again.

Star breathed in some air, "Dash!" she mumbled. Sam's eyes widened, that asshole was supposedly Star's boyfriend. Sam knew from the moment she heard about him through Star's lips, that he was a skirt chaser. He had millions of affairs in his high school life. Sam slammed her hand on her forehead, with her one hand on her hips. Star looked at her with wide blue eyes, "About three weeks ago, at his party!" every word she spoke, made Sam's blood boil.

Sam rubbed her hands on her face, trying to smooth the wrinkles that became clear due to her anger filled expressions. So her sister had just lost her virginity, at the age of 17, by some horny bastard, at his so-called party. How were you supposed to react when you were told something like that. A stupid party, and...wait. Party? Sam turned her head and eyed Star who was waiting for her to say something, "You were at Tiffanie's slumber party three weeks ago!" So her sister had lied as well.

Sam ran her hands through her hair, she had to keep her cool. She breathed in softly, "Okay!" she exclaimed softly. Star looked at her with her lips parted. Sam blinked her eyes to stop the stinging feeling, "We'll talk to Dash about this!" Star looked at her unbelievably, "I already told him. He called me a slut and said that I was cheating on him, and that this child isn't his!" she said in one breath.

Sam bit her lips, "Then we'll make him accept it. We'll talk to Mom and Dad. You two are going to work this out together!" Star stood up, alarmed but Sam continued, "He is not going to abandon this child" Star was shaking her head the whole time, "Sam!" but Sam was totally out of it, "I'll try to make Mom and Dad understand..." Star had enough of it, "SAM!" Sam looked at her with furrowed eye brows. Star laughed bitterly, "I am not keeping this child!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I am not keeping this child. I never wanted it. I came here so that you could help me get rid of it!" her voice filled with venom when she mentioned the child. Sam wasn't going to let this happen. She was not going to let her kill a life that had no say in the matter, "No, you are not going to take this life. I am not going to allow you. You would be killing a part of yourself, and that is..." she was yelling, but her sentence never finished. Star looked at her dubiously and finished her sentence, "Suicide?!"

Sam nodded, but the way Star was looking at her, made her double-check her words. Star shook her head and bellowed in the same tone Sam used, "Look at the scars on your wrist, Sam. And then tell me why I shouldn't do this!" Sam's eyes widened. Star shook her head, a bitter smile, adorning her tear streaked face, "You think you can hide it? You think that after all these years, that the scars faded? I was there, Sam. I know!" she said tauntingly.

Sam was staring at Star, shell-shocked, "You were 14, and I was there!" she yelled and plopped back on the bed.

Sam didn't even know how she had found out about the scars. The way she had sliced her skin to make her forget that her life was a nightmare. That there was someone out there for her, and that all men weren't a phony. It was just one little cut that made her forget. After that she had promised not to go near any of that. Star wiped her face furiously, then looked at Sam, straight in the eye, "You lost your innocence at 14, I lost mine at 17. Don't you dare brighten me with your agendas. This is a life that I never wanted. I'm barely 18, I have no job, no money, and nothing to lean on. I don't want this!"

Sam broke out of her daze, and swallowed the tears that were threatening to come. She didn't know why, but she always advised people something which she always rebelled against.

_"Look! Danny! I know that we didn't really get a good start, and..." she looked at him, as saw that his expression had glummed. He was hiding himself again, but she could read him like a book. She placed her hand on his knee. He flinched, but then cooled down at her touch._

_She inched closer and whispered for him to hear, "It's Okay to cry." He looked at her in alarm with wide eyes. She smiled softly at him, "No matter how old you are. Crying won't make you any scared, or even..." she didn't want to say it, because she felt the same, "Weak" she whispered, just for him to hear. He shuddered at her close proximity, but hunched himself as he set his tears free. He sobbed silently and she hesitantly placed her hand in his hair and massaged his scalp softly. If he wanted to cry on her, then she wouldn't mind her gothi-ness and she let him be close to her._

She remembered how she always hated it when she cried and how it always showed weakness. But when she had said that to Danny, she had meant what she had said, but the way she always acted, showed her that she was a hypocrite.

_Sam just stood outside her house, her hands behind her back, still holding onto the door knob. The tears threatening to come up. But she willed them back. She didn't want to cry. She had told Danny that it was okay to cry, that crying didn't show that you were weak, or scared. But she knew that she was weak and scared, so why not let tears complete her distressed state._

She sighed, but her breath hitched as she did that, she finally mumbled, "Fine!", and further continued, "But I need help!" she said as she took out her smart phone out of her drawer, at a time like this, she knew who she needed the most, so she dialed the number she had learned at heart.

_"Hello?"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The door opened, the door that he had stared at anxiously. It finally opened, and then, his dark angel walked out of it. But he knew that if he told her that, then she would most definitely kill him. She walked out with the usual scowl on her face. She was followed by Star, both girls were in a daze. Sam didn't even spare Danny a glance as she opened the back door of the car, and sat down with Star.

Danny looked at her dubiously through the rear view mirror, and stared at her, as if anticipating something from her. She glared at him and he kept his gaze, then tilted his head a little, making a cute pose. That made Sam huff then shrug at him, asking him what the hell was the matter. They had become so much close together, that he could read her body language like a book, and he could pin point every emotion that she felt.

If she wasn't going to respond, then he better not push his luck. It was more than enough that she talked to him, after a whole week he had spent in agony.

He started the engine and drove to the hospital. It was a complete silence in the car, only the sound of heavy breathing, on Star's behalf, was heard. That was until Danny broke the silence, "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, then laughed. Sam's head snapped in his direction as she glared again, "What can't you believe?" she didn't want to start this conversation, but she was also sick of not talking to him, she needed to pick up where they had, and she wanted to try again, and she was willing to compromise if...

"That I was given the privilege of doing this, that you shared something like this with me and not any one else. I must mean a lot to you! Don't I?!" he said cockily, his eyes full of mirth. Star stifled a giggle, but Sam glared. _That cocky, two-faced, asshole._ She was going to reconcile, and he was acting like a douche. Well, to hell with picking up from where they left, she wanted to strangle his neck.

"Stop the car!" she sad, in a dangerously low voice.

His head turned to look at her for a second, with a confused look on his face. Then turned back to look at the road, "What?" he asked, confusedly. She screamed, "I told you to stop the fucking Car!" He obeyed and turned the car out of the road and on the grass. They were driving on the road between the forest, and with the force he had used to turn the car, could have killed them all. She breathed in and out, then turned to look at Star, ignoring the way he looked at her. Star had an equal confused face, "Star! out of the car, we are going on foot!" with that she opened the door and came out, then slammed the door behind her.

Star sat there, still. But Sam kept walking, Danny scrambled out of his car and ran towards Sam.

"Sam!"

She stopped but didn't turn around. He came up and stood in front of her, "Hey! Hey! Hey! what's the matter?" She looked at him incredulously, like he was the most innocent and gullible guy in the planet, "I wanted your help in this matter, in which I am completely frustrated, and you go on out, mocking me!?" she jabbed her finger on his chest, "You act like an asshole, with every chance I give you. To hell with you, Danny! If you're going to act like that, then to hell with you!" she yelled as she tried to run past him.

But he came up in front of her again, "Danny!" she didn't even have the time to punch him, because he had engulfed her in a big hug. He had his arms wrapped around her, that held her slender frame so tightly. She felt the air swish out of her as her cheeks reddened. He silently breathed in her scent, "I'm sorry!" he said hurriedly, "I wasn't trying to mock you!" he pulled away when he knew that she wouldn't run away, "I was just happy that you talked to me. And that you trusted me enough, after what happen a week ago. I was jittery, but I would never even dare to act like an ass on purpose!" he said. And she was having trouble breathing, even after he had pulled away. She was shocked at his words, "You mean a lot to me, Sam. I would never do something that would upset you. I would try to act better, Okay?"

She wasn't even given a chance to reconcile, he was doing it himself. He felt the same thing she felt, he liked her like she like him. She liked Him?! Okay, she was accepting these feelings. She laughed a little as he traced his fingers on her jaw line and cheek bone, then leaned in and pecked her cheek softly. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and she smiled. They were so close and they were on the road. If a car came across this street, then they would be road waffles. But both of them were in a daze to even think about that aspect. She tried to lean in, but pulled away. He was thinking along the same lines, and they would have kissed if they didn't hear a car horn behind them.

They looked back to see Star looking at them impatiently. Sam huffed at her impeccable timing, then for the first time, her eyes caught sight of it, "You got a car?" she looked at him with mirthful eyes, and laughed. He smiled at her, but continued to caress her cheek, "I got a job!" he exclaimed proudly. She stared at him, this was not what she had expected for him to say, the reckless Danny Fenton, became responsible enough and had gotten a job, "Ahan?" she was shocked at the revelation.

"Yup! I got a job at Axion Labs. Well its an internship kind of deal. But they gave me a project, and I got the money, that money combined with my savings, and I got my car. Of course, I have to pay Tucker some cash, that he lended. But I got my own car!" he explained, then held her hands in his and smiled happily at her. She felt happy for him, he was acting mature now. It wasn't a Mercedes or some other fancy car, it was just a small compact car. But it was a car that he bought with his own money, money that he earned.

He then came closer and whispered, "And it was all because of you!" she gasped. He couldn't be talking about the conversation they had a few months ago, when she had told him to stand up on his own, that his parents won't always help him. And he had listened to her. She smiled sweetly at him, but the moment was ruined when another car horn. Sam glared at Star, but the horn came from...the ROAD. Both backed away quickly. The driver cursed them for standing in the middle of the road.

Danny shook his head, then walked back in the car, and Sam followed suit, both didn't even know when their hands brushed, and when he held her hand in his. When they came back in the car, Sam didn't sit on the back seat, she sat beside him. Because they weren't fighting now, and everything was coming back to normal. And both had a great chance with each other. She smiled at that.

* * *

**Okay People. Another chapter, Okay I just wanted to say that since summer vacations are starting, and I have been given a challenge, which I will try to act on as soon as the person tells me what it is. Any way, reviews people, its not something that is hard to do. And people, shame on you for thinking that Danny did this to her. Okay, so in the next chapter, Star will tell Danny about how she feels, yay. Here I gave you something to look forward to! So just write some effing reviews.  
**

**Love,**

**Red**


	14. You Can Ride In One Boat At A Time

Chapter 14

"I can't believe I let her!" was the constant mumbling Sam had been doing, ever since she let go of her sister's hand so that she could get rid of the child. It was killing Sam, just to think that she could've saved a life from being wasted. She always stood up for the rights of animal and plant lives. She was a human activist. And yet, here she was, waiting for the doctors to deliver her the news that, 'the abortion was successful', or some other morbid stuff.

She just came from the bathroom after vomiting everything she had in the past hours, out. Which wasn't much. All she had was a granola bar. And even that was too much for her. She took almost half an hour in the bathroom, and it would've been half an hour more, had Danny not phased in to check up on her. Which she was infuriated with, so much.

Now she was sitting beside Danny, with her head lowered and held in her hands, while she muttered constantly that she was a hypocrite, a murderer, that she could've prevented all this. Danny had been consoling her for quite some time now, but he understood now that he was just smacking his head with a rock, over and over again. _A very cute rock at that_, he smiled ruefully at that thought. He was just swapping his fingers on his iPhone. Trying to get high score in 'Angry Bird'.

His eyes widened when he found something leaning on him. He looked at his side and found Sam, still muttered to herself. At this time she had fallen on Danny in the process. Danny sighed for the millionth time and nudged her softly, "Sam, please snap out of it!" he snapped his fingers in front her, then she broke out of the daze, "Everything will be alright. It's not your fault!" These were the words that he had used individually before. But now he just mustered them in one sentence.

He pecked her lightly on her temple. That helped too, he smirked as she blushed and was brought back to the land of reality. He thought that if he kept this up, then she would soon be having a permanent blush on her cheeks.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"She looks so weak!"

Sam was sitting beside Star, who was resting, as the doctor had said. Sam squeezed Star's hand and Danny whistled, Sam's head snapped in his direction and she glared at him. He just smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged. Sam sighed and stood up, "Want something?" he shook his head while looking at Star. Sam rolled her eyes, _always trying to chivalrous._ She walked to the door and held the door knob as she called back, "I'll get you some coffee, I know you need it!" with that she left. As Danny looked at her with a dazed look in his eyes.

How could she hold so much power on him. He didn't know where he would be if it weren't for her. But the sad part was, that just in a few weeks, he'd be off to college and she would do the same. He just hoped he had enough time. Still gazing in the direction she left, he didn't see Star open her eyes with a pained look on her face. Not until she groaned that his head whipped in her direction, "Hey, your up!" he leaned towards her and helped her sit up straight.

"Yeah!" her voice was hoarse.

"You need anything!" he asked, he didn't know how to handle a girl who just had an abortion, well he didn't even know how to handle a pregnant woman, and that was just ridiculous, considering that he had a younger sister who was 12, and he was there when his mother was pregnant. As Star groaned again, Danny was brought back to the land of the living, "Yeah! I don't feel so good. Can you take me to the bathroom!" he blushed lightly and helped her up. She slowly made her way to the bathroom that was connected to the room. All the way, she held Danny's hand, and the other to ease her growing headache. While Danny's one hand was on the small of her back.

They made their way to the bathroom and Danny was about to leave and let her attend to her business, hey he didn't want to stay while she was at it. But she gripped his hand tight and leaned against the sink. She vomited all that there was in her stomach, it hurt. And Danny was trying not to gag, but he aided her still, by pulling her hair back and rubbing her back softly. After a while, she pulled away from the sink and placed her hand on her abdomen. She opened the faucet and the water rinsed away the vomit. She looked back at Danny and made out, "Can you get my mouth wash from my bag!"

He ran and brought back her mouth wash, she rinsed her mouth as she leaned back, Danny was behind her, and her back leaned on his chest.

When she was done, she laughed, a shaky but completely humor full. He looked at her weirdly and she turned back and hugged him, as she took him by surprise, and slowly he wrapped his arms around her, to try and give her some comfort for what she had done. She laughed again, "You know what?" He tilted his head and looked at her with a confused smile on his face, and he breathed out, "What!" he clearly missed as the door of the room opened and closed, and as a raven haired girl walked in and looked at the empty chair and bed, and walked towards the bathroom, seeing the light coming from there, as she saw both of them in an embrace.

"I have, this huge crush on you!" and Sam paled as she her eye brows knitted and she ran out of the room in anger.

Clearly missing the way Danny pulled away and gave Star a look that clearly said that 'this is going far enough', "Star, I-I...I don't know what to say, listen, I'm not, Ah...What I meant to say is..." he trailed after fumbling over his own words. He stepped back and she looked at his expression with apprehension, then shrugged her shoulders as she tried to muster up a smile, "Its, because of Sam, right" he looked at her with wide eyes, how did she...?

"I know because I see the way you look at her. I completely get it...!" she slowly made her way out, albeit the sickening pain and laid herself on the satin sheets of the hospital rooms. He sighed and followed her, as he sat down on one of the chairs, "Listen Star, I'll admit that it was quite a shock for me, but your right about the fact that I do like your sister. And I'm not gonna deny it!" Growing up meant one thing, that you would take a look at your actions in the past and think of how badly you messed up. Just because you were scared of what the consequences of your actions would be, you step back and try to limit what life had in store for you. But growing up showed that no matter how badly you messed your life up, if there is something that you care for, you shouldn't have to let it go just because your scared to admit it. Danny knew that, he knew the extent of how much Sam mattered to him, and he wasn't going to let the fear of rejection let him suppress his emotions, any longer.

Star smiled at him, "I completely understand, but it was worth a shot!" she said cheerily, and he laughed. For a girl who just lost her kid, well she turned out to be rather jittery.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam shot out of the hospital and steadied herself against the parking lot railing, breathing heavily and trying to regain her composure, but failing every time she tried. How could he? Was the question that plagued her thoughts. That bastard had pretended to like her while he tied his knots with her sister. It was so obvious from the scene that just repeated itself in her brain. Both her sister and Danny liked each other, and she was stupid enough to think that he liked her instead. A wave of nausea passed her and she felt sick. The thought of being judged and rejected reached her mind, and the tears threatened to come out. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow the tears back in.

She hissed and started fanning her face to get rid of the tears, "It isn't worth crying! Get a grip on yourself, Manson! He isn't worth it!"

"Who isn't worth what?"

The voice from behind her caused her to jump and look back to meet the convict of her feelings. But she just glared, not saying a word and looked aside.

"How's Star?"

"She's fine. Well she's asleep!"

And she turned her head towards him, then walked towards his car, he trailed after her with a confused look on his face, "Where are you going?" She gave him a pointed look then sighed, "The asshole who started all this!" she sat inside the car as he unlocked it and shrugged as he sat down on the driver's seat. He thought that she was just angry with what happen with her sister. But poor guy didn't know what was running in Sam's mind, murder plans for both of'um

Danny turned the radio on to make it less awkward for him, and he knew that any station would be good, he wasn't picky when Sam was glaring at every single person in sight, even an innocent woman who was taking way long to cross the road. So the station that was turned on just buzzed. Yes, it was static, and he was glad that the buzzing of the radio helped him to concentrate on driving more. Sam told the way and he nodded, but when he reached the small house, he stared at it with wide eyes, his jaw threatening to be dislocated from his face.

"But this...this is...this...Oh My God!" he fumbled as he held his head in his hands and Sam stared at him weirdly.

"What?" she asked and he shouted, "This is Dashiel Baxter's house!"

"Yeah! So?"

"So you're telling me that your sister is dating a jock who has barely passed high school!"

"Yeah! How do you know him?" this was getting confusing for Sam and she stared at him like he grew a third head.

Danny looked from the door to Sam, "He was my high school bully. He punched the head master during his senior year and was expelled. Apparently his parents are supporting him. How does your sister know him?" It was strange, he never thought that he would have to face the same guy who made his high school life hell, who had told Danny that he was his personal bully, and had called him by names like, 'Fen-toad, Fenterino, or such other non sense.

Sam's shoulders hunched as she looked at Danny, "They met at a party and blew it off well. Star said that she was '_so in love_' with the guy and thought he was the one!" she did air quotes and made a disgusted face.

Danny hit his head on the steering wheel and groaned, he just hoped that the guy wouldn't remember him. Sam came out of the car and walked towards the door, he shot up and ran towards her, no way was he going to let her face a psychotic jock. She pressed her fore finger on the door bell and both of them heard someone running towards the door. The door opened to reveal a bulky guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the mere sight of him caused Danny to shiver in distaste. He looked from Sam to Danny then back at Sam, but suddenly his head whipped in Danny's direction, and just what Danny feared, recognition crossed Dash's features and Danny sunk low. Sam coughed, "I see that this is a very delicate moment for you two guys, but I came here to have a word with you, Dash. So if you don't mind..." she trailed and he stepped aside to let her in.

Danny groaned as Sam entered and just when he was about to enter, Dash stepped in front of him, "Long time no see, Fentonio!" And that was another name that Danny hated.

Sam called from the inside, "Leave him alone, Dash!" And Dash grinned maliciously at Danny, but stepped aside any way.

Both Danny and Sam sat down on the couch that Dash pointed at, hey if they were in the house of the most jerkiest guy in the planet, that didn't mean that they should forget their manners. Sam was the first one to speak, because Danny still had a fear of Dash, and the way Dash was cracking his knuckles as he looked at Danny with a smirk, that was enough for Danny to gulp. Sam looked at Dash with the dullest expression, "So how you doing. Got hitched again, after you dumped my sister with a child!" she shouted and Dash looked back at her, both never had a good past.

"She got to you as well! Huh! not much of a surprise since she needed someone to share her sob story with, someone who had experience in this, and all!" that was definitely not a good move. Acting like a smug bastard in front of the girl who was glaring fireballs at him. And that was enough for Danny to stop his covering and give warning looks at Dash, who wasn't fazed by that kind of behavior. It had happen before in high school as well, the reason he had become a target for Dash was for the fact that Danny stood up for the losers, which made him a loser as well.

Sam spoke in a low and dangerous voice, "What are you talking about, Dash?!"

Dash looked at her, unbelievably, "Oh Manson! You forgot how you let that Gregor guy up your skirt in only a week after you met him!" That was enough for Danny, he shot up from the couch and punched Dash in the nose, shouting, "You bastard!" and the fight started. Both laid punch after punch at each other, Dash already had a bloody nose, and Danny's jaw throbbing with pain, blood was oozing from his lips.

"What Fenton! Don't like it when I talk about your girlfriend's past adultery!"

"You're a dead man, Baxter!"

"Not if I get you first!"

"Stop!" Sam's voice lost in the fight. As she tried to hurl Danny and Dash away from each other. But after a minute of thrashing, she managed to pull Danny from Dash, "Get. Of Him, Danny!" and after she pulled them away, she pushed Danny to the door, "Get in the car!" he looked from glaring at Dash, to Sam with an unbelievable look, "But Sam, he..." and Sam screamed, "NOW, Danny!" and he growled at Dash, but went for the car while nursing his bruised jaw. Sam took a deep breath and turned towards Dash.

"I am filing a restraining order against you. If you ever come in within a 100 feet of Star, you'd definitely be a dead man!' she warned him and turned towards the door. But what Dash said afterwards made her want to really kill him.

"Like I'm ever gonna see that cheating whore again!"

Oh screw maturity! She turned around and punched him herself, that threw him back. And Sam never felt more alive in her life than now. She walked out of the house and towards the car, and she saw Danny already sitting in the driver seat and it looked like he was muttering, with an angry expression. Sam rolled her eyes, and opened the driver seat door, Danny looked up from nursing his jaw to her, and Sam gave him a pointed look and he just looked at her, "What!" he dead panned and she pulled him out of the car and sat down on the driver's seat and pointed towards the other seat, he pouted as he shoved his hands in his jean's pockets, and sat down on the other seat, as he sulked all the way.

She couldn't tell if she should be ecstatic or appalled at his behavior.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she said in a low voice and his head whipped in her direction, "What! And let him say those things about you!"

"But I didn't need you too. Stop acting like that!" she shouted as she turned the engine on and started the car. He muttered something about, 'Women! and their need of in-dependency'. But along the way mumbled, "But your worth better than this!" she didn't know what, but she thought that she might find out. And what she saw of her sister and Danny, well she could bear with that. It wasn't like she liked him or something. But she didn't know how wrong her own thoughts were.

* * *

**Yay. I'm done, I started this last week, and its finally out of my system. Finally. Okay so that is it. People I want to know if you want me to write any story based on a movie or cartoon. Because my future stories that are based on movies and cartoons are;  
**

**Alladin**

**Hercules**

**Lion King II**

**Snow White and the Hunstman**

**Red Riding Hood (Amanda Seyfried movie)**

**(Slight) Other Boleyn Girl**

**(Slight) Shrek**

**Shark Tale**

**Mulan I**

**Mulan II**

**(Slight) Pride And Prejudice**

**(Slighter than Slight) Pirates Of The Caribbean**

**(Slighter that Slighter than Slight) Arabian Nights**

**If you want any other, I will think of them. And I will be making stories regarding the stories of the movies and cartoons above. So applause.**

**Love,**

**Red**


	15. Finally Together

Chapter 15

Sam sat on the porch of the top floor of her families beach house. Not having the guts to go home and face her parents and not understanding how she was going to explain Star's condition. Her sister might have said that she didn't want anyone to know but it was a huge news and it was wrong to keep something like this from they're parents. After three days of lying to her parents, telling them that they were at Valerie's apartment having some girl time, they had to get tired of the same excuse.

Sam sipped her coffee and placed the mug back on the table and watched the beach. It was strangely empty for a summer morning.

She could not believe that she had agreed to something like this, she had let her sister take a life and it was killing her. She heard footsteps coming towards her way so she looked through the french doors and saw her sister waddling in the porch, her hand on her back to prevent her body from leaning forward and pressing her abdomen. Sam looked with tired eyes and stood up to help her sister but Star held her hand up to stop her and came wobbling towards the chair opposite to Sam's and sat down letting out a sigh of relief.

Sam sat down herself and took another sip of coffee and held her head in her hands and let out a breathy shudder. Star looked at her and leaned on her elbows on the table, "You Okay, Sis?!" Sam groaned and looked up at her sister's blue eyes, "What would you do if I said 'No'?" Star shrugged her shoulders and leaned back.

Sam turned her gaze towards the beach and spoke softly, "What are we going to tell Mom and Dad!" it was more of a question to herself but Star scrunched her eye brows as she stared at Sam, "Nothing!" Sam's head whipped in her direction and her eyes flashed, "Nothing?! _Nothing?!_ Starlet, their our parents and this isn't something that should be kept from them!"

Star glared at Sam, "No, this is something that shouldn't be out in the open and that's final!" Sam let out a bitter laugh and stood up, "I can't even believe I let you do something like this. And here you are..." she gestured at Star with her hands before saying, "...feeling no remorse or guilt or even a tinge of sadness that you took the life of your own child!" the words seemed strange to her but she was way too angry to even think about anything.

Star narrowed her eyes, "It was a life that belonged to me and it was my decision in the end. And how dare you even think that I'm not sad or guilty for what I did. It hurts me more than you think, Sam!" Star yelled at her sister then winced as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

Sam stood up and walked towards the iron holdings and clenched her hands as she faced the beach, "Well considering that you became a rebound girl in a few hours after the abortion!" Star's eyes widened and her mouth agape, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Sam turned her violet gaze at her sister, her lips turned into a grimace, "I saw you and Danny together. Both of you embracing each other and you telling him how much you like him. And God knows what happen after that!"

Star was about to retort something when a voice behind them startled her, "So this was why you were angry at me. Snapping at me every now and then!?" Sam's head whipped around as she saw Danny in the doorway, his eye brows furrowed and a shocked expression on his face. Sam gave him a seething glare and turned back towards the beach without even uttering a word. Star tried to open her mouth to clear the misunderstandings but Danny was quick as he covered the distance between him and Sam in two long strides and he seized her by the wrist and turned her to face him as he yelled, "Tell me what else you thought about me?!"

"Let go of me!" Sam struggled in his iron grip but he didn't let go. If this was the reason she was so angry with him for the past three days then he was certainly not going to let her go before she talked to him.

"Tell me!"

"You wanna know! You wanna know, huh!" now it was Sam's turn to start shouting as she finally pushed him away and gave him a stink eye and stood her ground because he had her completely pinned to the iron holding, "I thought that you were a stink bag, an asshole who tried charming every single girl you met. You figured that you couldn't faze me so you started towards my sister!" she poked her finger in his chest as he gave her the most shocked look ever, "You are an uncouth bastard. Go to hell for all I care!" her voice cracked as she pushed past him to the living area. Star stood up and tried to follow her, Danny stood there with his eye brows furrowed and mouth open at the exclamations Sam had made.

Star went inside and saw her sister heading towards the kitchen. When she finally reached her she spoke, "You don't understand, Sam! Danny and I.." she couldn't finish her sentence as Sam held her hand up to shut her up then she said, "I don't give a damn to what you two did or what you two are. Just leave me the hell alone!" she snapped at her and Star started fumbling with words but Danny rushed in the kitchen, "Don't try to explain yourself, Star. Your sister is just a cold-hearted, pain in the ass!"

Sam whirled around and looked unbelievably at Danny, "Oh, I'm the pain in the ass!?" Danny gave her a nod and said, "And cold-hearted as well!"

Sam picked up the nearest object on the counter and threw it him with happen to be a knife with Danny gladly ducked and it landed square in the door cracking the wood as Danny screamed, "Are you out of your mind!?" Sam picked up more things and swung them at him as she yelled at him, "You arrogant!" spoons, "Stubborn!" plate, "Pig headed!" plastic jug, "Shithead!" spatula, "Douche!" a plastic container, "Lying-sick-bipolar piece of shit!" she opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of fruitloops, Danny had successfully dodged every item except the plastic container but when his gaze fell on the fruitloops he held his hands up, "Put. The. Fruitloops. Down!" he warned her but she threw them at him anyway.

Star had somehow managed to slip out of the disaster and sat down on of the couches as she turned the television on and went straight to hold the bowl of popcorn in her hands as she started watching yet another episode of Gossip Girl, ignoring the chaos in the kitchen.

When Sam ran out of things to throw at him she started searching around the kitchen for something, anything to hit the asshat with, while said asshat found this as an oppurtunity to jump through the mess and straight towards Sam and seized her by the shoulders as he held her tight before she could escape. He yelled at her, "Could you calm down and listen to me for once in your life, Woman!" and now he sounded sexist to Sam by calling her woman. As if telling her that her place was behind the kitchen counters cooking for her future husband who went out to work while she cleaned the house and waited in his wake.

Sam yelled back, "And now you're a sexist!"

Danny's face was purely outraged as he screamed, "Do you know how much you frustrate me. And here I am..." he stopped his ranting as he realized that both of them were very close to each other such that their breaths mingled. His gaze turned towards her lips them back at her eyes which were wide, he hissed, ''Oh, screw it!" and he kissed her. Kissed the living daylights out of her. His lips moved with hers and she gasped at the feel of those lips again as she remembered how good they felt in that party when they first met. A first meeting that was blurry but the kiss was vivid in her mind.

Slowly she eased up to him and opened her mouth as his tongue entered her mouth and touched hers. He bit her lips softly and she moaned in his mouth. Slowly she brought her hands around his neck and he brought his to her waist as he hollered her up the counter.

They pulled back to catch their breaths and stared deeply into each others eyes. Danny spoke softly, "I like you and only you!" and he kissed her again.

Star entered the kitchen to see the progress as she saw them both jumping each other in the kitchen and turned back towards the living area bug-eyed at the display of such intimacy. Her face flushed as she sat down on the couch and picked up the popcorn bowl and stuffed a hand full in her mouth, obviously in shock.

Danny pulled back and looked at Sam's closed eyes, waiting for her to respond, be angry or outraged, just to show some reaction. But she just pulled her head back and banged it to a cupboard and opened her eyes as she stared at Danny, her face flushed. After a moment she started laughed and Danny wrinkled his nose in confusion. She guffawed and suddenly chortled, she covered her mouth suddenly but the look on Danny's face was so comical that she laughed again.

"What!" Danny dead panned, then a small smile broke on his face as he asked again, "What?"

Sam guffawed at him and said, "You are _such _a pig!" then laughed again as Danny raised an eye brow at her and she brought her hands to his face and smoothed his eye brows and mumbled, "A cute one, but a pig none the less!" And Danny laughed slightly with her as he pulled her down from the counter and he said, "It was nothing between me and Star. She just said that she had a crush on me. I told her 'no' and she understood because she knew that I had eyes for only one girl!"

Sam raised her eye brow and asked, although she knew the answer, "Who?"

He looked up to her with such adoration that knocked the breath right from her.

"You!" and kissed her again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You ready for this?"

"Yup!"

"You do know that once you get in, there's no going back unless my plan works!"

"What plan! Oh never mind!"

"No, I'm serious. You up for it?"

"I've met them before, whats the worse that could happen?"

"Well last time you came as my friend. It's a whole level of different coming as my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?! I like the sound of it here!"

"Focus!" Danny yelled at Sam as they stood outside the FentonWorks building holding hands and debating whether to go in or just ditch the fact that Madelyn Fenton (Danny's Mom) had insisted Sam to come for dinner at their house.

Sam had wholeheartedly agreed to her but Danny had been having doubts because he knew the psyche of his family. Sam had said that it was no big deal but Danny had been warning her for two hours straight.

"It would be a total disaster if Jazz is home and if Danielle decided to have dinner on the table with everyone then you would gladly want to shoot yourself. Not to mention Dad..!" he winced as he imagined his Dad in his orange jumpsuit blabbering about ghosts and what kind of menace they are and his devices. He didn't want Sam to end up like his previous girlfriends who had gotten a migraine at the end of the night and he had total of three breakups because those girls thought that his Dad had some influence on Danny and that, that influence was going to act up on him anytime.

So all in all, it was clearly a lose-lose situation and Danny knew that Sam was a keeper, a definite keeper.

"Danny! pfft! What's the worse that could happen!"

* * *

**Okay! Yay I wanted to post this chapter and huzzah! Anyway review and if you need to ask anything, just do it without another thought. **

**Love,**

**Red**


End file.
